Ignite
by wolf-girl87
Summary: Oh shit. It was too late, thud. Straight into his arms she had flown. Pan wriggled, as his lean muscular arms encompassed her. He brought his chin down to her ear, "got you". She wriggled more, thinking she could get out of his grip, when he whispered to her, it sent chills down her spine. She cocked her head up toward him, to get a good look at her captor.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_** : My profile has an overall disclaimer.

 _Note: I have this terrible habit of rotating from first person perspective to third person. I apologize if you happen to catch any of it, I must have skipped it when fixing other portions. Originally I started this chapter out in first person, and somewhere I switched to third. Apologies. I assure you that there is still an age gap in the characters, but they are all adults. As if that wasn't cryptic enough. I am not spoiling it with anymore ramblings. You'll have to read on to find out the information. Also for_ some _chapters, I will go from first person to third in another, and so on. May be slightly OOC (been ages since I've watched/read DBZ)._

 _Rating_ : -Mature, for sexual content later on (aka lemon), possible language, and possible violence.  
-Humor/comedy.  
-Drama.

Pairings: Quite a few of them.

 **Ignite**

Chapter One

* * *

"Hey, Pan." A musky voice said, after noticing a shorter female hanging out in his family's kitchen. She had been propped up against the counter, a glass of OJ in one hand, and a plain cream cheesed bagel in the other. Her short black hair was tied up into a messy bun, she was wearing a pair of shorts and too small red and orange shirt, that showed her midriff, revealing her fit stomach. Pan looked over toward him, giving him a nod, her mouth full. As he got closer, he noticed a female with blue hair sitting at the table, he could hear her talking about her lab partner for one of her classes. Rolling his eyes, as she made dramatic sounds and motions to describe whatever that person had done. He placed his hand on the back of her chair, "dramatic as ever, aren't you Bra?" He moved a step back, as she yelped at the sound of the voice. She whipped around, her hand clutching her heart. A snort come from Pan.

"Don't do that, Trunks!" Bra huffed, exhaling. She narrowed her eyes at him, forgetting her story for a moment. "How many times do I have to tell you, make some noise when you enter a room!"

Pan cleared her throat, "I saw him coming". He glanced to her, getting a better look, she seemed tired and so did her voice.

"See. It's not my fault you're too loud to hear when people enter." Trunks chuckled, stepping back to avoid a smack from his younger sister.

Bra glared at him for a moment. Sighing, she knew she wasn't going to win this. She turned away from her brother to resume her conversation with her long time friend. "So, as I was saying..."

"You don't look too good." Bra heard him say. She was about to turn around and smack him for interrupting her to insult her, upon turning around, he saw that he was speaking to Pan. Bra paused, looked back at her, noticing the bags under her friends eyes. She cocked her head to the side, wondering how she hadn't noticed them before. "We should get you to the clinic." Bra raised her brow at her brothers concern for her friend. _Odd. He doesn't usually take an interest in my friends._

"No, I'm okay, Trunks. Just a late night of studying." Pan smiled warmly, to stop his pushing. Trunks eyed her suspiciously, taking a step toward her, ignoring his sisters eyes on him. He reached his hand up toward her forward, Pan flinched away. "I am fine Trunks." He frowned, not because she dismissed him, but because she flinched at his almost touch. _Suspicious_. He went to do it again, same result.

"I will punch you, if you don't believe me." She stated flatly. Her voice clearer.

He thought for a moment, his hand raised still. He grinned. "That means you would have to touch me, and it seems that you don't want to be touched yourself." She lowered her glass onto the counter, and the bagel onto the plate. She stepped away from him. She knew what was coming.

"If it's a sparring match you want, I'll give it to you." Pan challenged, getting into a fighting stance. Trunks grinned. He made a step toward, but was stopped. His sister stepped in between them. She stared him dead in the eye.

"Trunks." She said warningly. She turn to Pan, just as she saw her stick her tongue out at Trunks in a mocking way. _Oh no._ She thought. Before she could turn back toward Trunks, he made his move. _Great. Now we're going to be late for school._ Sighting heavily she went after them.

Pan grinned widely, she knew her taunting from before would irk him. Though, he didn't know she was doing it on purpose. She dashed through the kitchen, into the halls, avoiding the breakables and plants that cluttered the area. Rearing around a corner, she sensed a strong power level, she ducked and slid past him. Turning on her heel, "hi, Vegeta!", she continued on her path, away from her attacker. Breaking left, she ducked into a room, and lowered her power level to basically nothing. Controlling her breathing. She could hear him coming, she heard him try to run past his dad, before getting stopped.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked as he grabbed the back of Trunks collar, before he couldn't continue after Pan. Trunks looked at his father with a sheepish grin. Vegeta glared at his son, he knew what was going on, as they did this every other week. Usually resulting in Pan winning, by making it out of the house. "Don't break anything." He said annoyed, if they broke something like the prior month, he would have to deal with Bulma's shrieking, and he didn't want that. He had to avoid her for a week because of his son and his rival's granddaughter's game. Vegeta released his son, but not before giving him a fierce glare. Vegeta returned to his stroll through the halls, pausing, as his other child ran past him, giving him the same greeting as Pan, "hi, dad".

Trunks inhaled and exhaled, calming himself. He enjoyed these games. He would often tell Pan that he let her win, when he couldn't catch her. She was quick. She was faster than most of the male Saiyans. Perhaps because was the only female that trained just as hard, if not harder than they did. He thought of his sister, for a moment, _if she trained, she'd be strong too. Probably stronger than Gohan_. Just as he thought of her, she came around the corner, stalking toward him. He looked over his shoulder at her, raised his finger to his lips to make her slow her roll. Bra often tried to prevent the game from starting, she failed most of the time, so when she failed, she would play along.

Bra looked at her brother, approaching him as quietly as should. She wasn't confident in her abilities, but she knew the basics. Standing next to him, she looked down either hall to the left and right. Raising her hand to her chin, thinking of which direction Pan would have gone. It was tough sometimes, Pan took different routes each time, never the same one twice. They had been playing this game often, for the past nine months, after Trunks had returned from a training session with their father and Pan's grandfather and uncle. Bra closed her eyes. Concentrating. Trying to sense Pan's power level. Her concentration broke when Trunks shifted. She glared up at him, he still had the finger to his lips, placed his other hand on her right shoulder, moving his finger away from his mouth, he pointed in the direction he heard a noise. Bra glanced that way, "she wouldn't...would she?" it was the sound of a window opening. They looked down the left hall, there were a few doors and another hall on the end of that one. Quietly they tiptoed the direction of the noise. They approached the door they could hear the outside noise from inside, past the door. Quietly Trunks pushed the door open. The window of the far wall, fully open. They both stepped into the room, walking all of the way in, looking around the room.

Pan had lowered her power level, almost all the way to zero, she hid behind the door, thankful they didn't open the door all of the way. Once they were further inside of the room, she quietly stepped around the door, stuck her tongue out at them, making the noise "nah, nah, nah", before closing the door, and was gone again. Pan ran back the way she had come, going up the stairs, instead of passing them, quickly changing into her clothes, grabbing the backpack off of the dresser, she opened the window quickly and quietly. She could hear them coming after her. Pan propper herself in the window, waiting for just the right time.

The door swung open and Bra was huffing, staring at her friend in the window. Pan winked at her, and hopped out. "Pan!" Bra yelled to her. Pan giggled at to herself. Rather than fall to the first floor, Pan had flown up, not sensing Trunks. _Oh shit_. It was too late, thud. Straight into his arms she had flown. Pan wriggled, as his lean muscular arms encompassed her. He brought his chin down to her ear, "got you". She wriggled more, thinking she could get out of his grip, when he whispered to her, it sent chills down her spine. She cocked her head up toward him, to get a good look at her captor. Twisting herself just enough, she peered up at him, their lips barely a few inches apart as he hadn't moved from where whispered in her ear. A twinge of pink appearing on her cheeks. She grinned though, instead of feeling shy. "There's a first for everything." She coyly.

He had an idea of what she had planning. He had sent Bra the long way around, and climbed out of the window, flying up, just as Pan hopped out of the window on the second floor. Pan had sensed him in time, and he moved into position, outstretching his arms, he gripped her tightly to prevent her escape. _Almost_ , he thought. He felt her shift against him. He grinned, bending down to her ear. He didn't expect her to look up at him, he saw the pink on her cheeks. Her words caught him off guard, and his grip loosened. Pan slipped out of his embrace and dropped to the ground, landing with ease. He floated down to her, looking toward his sisters window. The look on her face was incredulous, almost annoyed. "Hey Bra, if you don't get dressed, we're going to be late!" Pan had called to her best friend.

Pan swiveled on her heel, looking at Trunks, "and you'll be late for work." Trunks was going to comment about Pan's attire, but he saw that she had managed to change into school appropriate clothes. He raised a brow, wondering when she had time to do that. "I had a minute headstart, remember?" She noticed that he saw her clothes. Pan twirled, she had switched from shorts to tight blue jeans that hugged her legs, black boots, a black tanktop with a grey sweater hanging off of her shoulder, hiding her figure. Her hair left in it's messy bun. "Trunks?"

He snapped his eyes to her. Feeling embarrassed for being caught staring. Pan's pretty in her own way. She's got long limbs and a nimble frame. She felt lighter than before. They sparred often, so he's seen her basically nothing but skin tight spandex and their training garments. "Sorry." Apologizing, just as Bra leapt out of her window, closing it behind her, as she floated over to her brother and friend.

"Ready Bra?" Pan turned to her. She grinned to her and Trunks. "That was fun." Ignoring the look Trunks was giving her.

"You can't just leave me behind!" Bra exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Bra. You know I wasn't going to!" Pan defended.

"Then why can't we ever leave the house normally?" Bra whined.

"You're the one who wanted to train your abilities. I told you that it would be spontaneous." Pan said, locking arms with her best friend. "Lets go."

Trunks raised a hand to his head, watching his sister and friends niece walk away. For just a moment, he thought Pan's lips turned into a frown, but when he went to look again, she way laughing at something Bra had been saying.

Trunks turned away from the girls, wondering, she better not be lying. She knows what will happen if she is. He headed back into the house, entering through the front door. Moving his way back through the halls toward his room to get ready for work.

* * *

"Pan? What was with you and my brother outside of my house?" Bra asked as they entered the campus of their college. Bra looked serious.

Pan rolled her eyes, "it was nothing, Bra."

She squinted at her, "are you sure? It didn't seem like it. Do you like my brother?"

Pan coughed on the word, _like_ , laughing, "what? No. Why would you ask that?"

Bra didn't believe her at first, "because it looked like you were flirting with him. It's weird." When Pan didn't respond away, she continued, "it's gross Pan." Pan glanced at Bra for a moment, thinking it over.

"Lets say I had a crush on your brother. It's not like he would like me back, right? There is such a big age difference between us. Besides we're not each others type." Pan chuckled, brushing off Bra's suspicions.

"Well, I guess.. But if you _do_ have a crush on him, you would tell me right?" Bra stopped in front of Pan, to give her question emphasis.

"But, I don't. Like you said, it's gross." Pan continued her snickering laughter. Walking past the young blue haired girl. "Besides, if you had a crush on my uncle, you would tell me, right?"

Bra had turned to follow Pan, but, stopped when Pan jokingly accused her. Too many seconds had passed, _shit, if I respond now, I'll look suspicious. But, if I don't...shit._

Pan raised a brow, half turning, giving her friend the benefit of doubt, "but that's gross too, isn't it?" She gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ha, ha, yeah.. Gross." Bra's hesitance, confirmed Pan's suspicions. Bra was a terrible liar, especially to Pan, who picked up on it easily. Lying was definitely not one of Bra's strengths, she was smart and plan most things, but planning ways to get out of being cornered like that, she was not good at. Pan knew this, she changed the subject to avoid the uncomfortable silence that was following the inquiries, looking at her watch.

"We're going to be late." Pan said, walking ahead of Bra. Pan wasn't especially fond of being in school, she would rather be outside training, especially in such beautiful weather, he clouds were gray and the air spelled of rain.

Bra looked at her watch as well. "Shit! We are!" Bra picked up her pace, she was never late for a class, even if it's was a free period or study hall. Since Bra was super smart, she didn't have to study like Pan did. She enjoyed being at school. Pan was only there, because Bra had convinced her that she should attend with her, just in case. They were racing down the hall, bumping into Marron on the way, and Pan's uncle Goten.

"Speak of the devil." Pan announced, lingering just outside their lecture hall's door. Pan was looked at her Goten to Bra, and back. She grinned mischievously. "Hey uncle Goten."

"Hey Pan. What do you mean devil? Were you two talking about me?" Goten grinned cheesily. Pan nodded coyly. "Of course, uncle."

Bra's cheeks flushed, shooting Pan a glare.

"What about?" Goten nudged Pan.

"None of your business, uncle." Pan teased, smiling.

Bra was still blushing when Goten turned to nudge her too. She wasn't sure how to react. For the past year she's acted stiff around Pan's uncle, and Pan noticed it from the get go. "C'mon, tell me Bra." _Oh, my heart, be still._ She was thinking of teasing back, but the bell had rung, and into the classroom she begrudgingly went in. Goten followed them in. Marron had said hello to them briefly before walking away, she had a few papers in her hands, for her half the day she worked as an aide to the teachers, and staff, passing out papers to other teachers and staff members, and occasionally taking students who aren't supposed to be where they are to where they belong. The other half of the day, she was a student.

* * *

End Chapter 1. To be continued in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the votes of confidence.

 **Disclaimer** : See my profile. Thank you.

.

* * *

.

 **Ignite**

Chapter Two

While in the lecture hall, Bra and Pan had been sitting next to one another, writing notes, Pan yawning every so often, this mornings work out, and the reason for why she had been tired before was taking a toll on her. She yawned too loudly. The teacher threw a piece of chalk at her. Even though she was tired, she still caught it with ease and flicked it back at the teacher for him to resume teaching those who wanted to learn the lesson. Bra sheepishly smiled at the teacher, giving an apologetic nod, but he only rolled his eyes. He resumed his lesson, Bra nudged Pan would had managed to doze off during the resuming of the lecture. "Pan.." Bra whispered. No response, except light snoring.

Bra glanced to the teacher, to see if he noticed. By the twitch in his broad shoulders, she could tell he knew. Afterall Saiyan's had impeccable hearing. Esperically when that snoring student was his niece. Professor Son's chalk snapped into in his grip and Bra looked worried for a moment, but remembered, this was one of a few routines between the two. He turned slowly around, stared at his niece, glanced at Bra, and made the motion to wake her up. Bra helplessly shrugged. Mouthed _sorry_. She scooted a chair over for what was to come next. Whenever Pan fell asleep like this in his class, it sometimes amazed Bra, for the outcome. Some days he would be successful in waking his pupil without too much violence, other days she stayed asleep regardless of the onslaught of stuff flown or shot at her. For some reason, while she slept she was able to defend herself. Bra sometimes thought that Pan did it on purpose to make class go by faster, as if Pan was actually awake just feigning her sleepiness.

Professor grabbed a handful of chalk, breaking them down into pellets, and began shooting them off in Pan's direction. Bra was unlucky sometimes, because she was the only who was brave enough to sit anywhere near Pan while in the lecture hall. All of the other students crammed to sit next to each other, leaving the whole upper half sections, open for being destroyed by their Profession and their fellow classmate. Sometimes a new student would walk in, or a teacher, they would see what's happening and just walk out. The other teachers didn't even try to stop him, know that they could never even hope to. The new students just asked to be transferred or found friendships in the other students in that room.

Bra couldn't help it, but let out a chuckle when Pan reflectively redirected a piece of chalk back at her uncle, while sleeping. It pegged him between the eyes. That only infuriated him more.

Ding, dong. The bell for the end of that class rung. Pan sat up, stretched, looked around, tiny bits of chalk were wedged into the wood rows and into the walls. She was unscathed like usual. As she went to yawn, Professor Son managed to shoot off another just as the bell had rung, and shot it into her mouth. Hitting the back of her throat, Pan coughed and swalloed it on accident.

"Pan you okay?" Bra asked her friend, packing up her belongings. Pan only looked at her uncle.

"You!" She said accusingly, hopped up and bounced from row to row, till she was in front of her uncle. "You made me swallow something gross!"

Bra sighed, she gathered Pan's untouched books and stuck them in her bag. Her fingers slid against the cool surface. She studied the book, while her best friend and her crush went at it. This book, she had given it to Pan, she flipped it open, and found that pages had been marked off. There were scribbles on post-it notes. "Bra!" She jumped at her name being called, reflexively closing the book like she was invading someone's privacy. Bra picked up and headed toward Pan.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, upon arriving. Professor Son looked at her disapprovingly. Bra smiled, taking Pan by the arm. "Ah, I know Goten." She spoke.

Pan refused to go, she was still mad about the chalk. Her uncle took something out of his pocket, unwrapped it, and stuck it in Pan's mouth. She paused her rampage. Smile. _Candy_. Pan loved sweets more than most things. "Mmm..." She hummed. "Okay, I forgive you uncle."

Bra had stopped trying to tug her away, by this point. Pan went willingly. Goten moved his hand to his as he looked at the lecture hall. The director of the school, hardly repaired the room, so it often looked like a battlefield. Most students complained, but not to the teacher. For they feared they would turn his wrath on them, like when he goes all out against his niece. Some days were normal, where Pan actually did her classwork and stayed awake. But, lets be honest, those were her off days. They considered normal to be when she was causing a commotion. Most students considered Professor Son's class to be one of the easiest because Pan was in that class.

When Pan and Bra exited the lecture hall, to move onto their next class. This is where they separated for two hours. Pan would say she would go to her next lesson, but hardly ever did. Most days she would stay in the college's personal dojo, and she would train there. Pan didn't like studying, and certainly didn't like the lessons. She wasn't dumb, she was pretty smart herself. Whenever a test came up, she would get top marks, not as good as Bra, but good enough to pass. Bra would go to her classes, there was one class where the professor gave up trying to teach because Bra would commondere the lesson each time. Bra even told the professor that he would learn something if she taught. They used to argue all of the time, then one day he stopped fussing and just let Bra have her way. This was probably because her family pumped a ton of money into the school.

.

* * *

.

 _Two and a half hours later..._

Pan was breathing heavily, when her uncle came into the dojo. "Hey Pan." He greeted, she nodded, getting into a sitting position. "Bra was looking for you." He said, glancing at his sweating niece.

Pan peered at the clock on the wall, shot up, gathering up her stuff. She was headed to the lockers. For some reason the director thought it would be a good idea to make the dojo's lockerroom unisex. Pan sometimes hated it, but most days she had a good sight to look at. When she saw that her uncle was headed there, she stopped. _Nope. No. I do not want to see that_. She felt disgusted, remembering there was a time where she walked in on him using the showers. She felt she was scarred for life. She could think of at least one person who would love to. She never told Bra that she knew that she had a thing for her uncle. It was safe to say that her uncle didn't notice either. If he knew, he was better at hiding it than she thought. Pan had stopped just before getting the lockeroom entrance. Her uncle popped back out, still fully dressed. "You should shower." He saind nonchalantly, Pan shook her head no furiously. He had a questioning look on his face, and then remembered that incident. His face reddened, and he started mumbling, "no, no, you're right. That would be too weird again. After all, you're not a little girl anymore when we used to bathe together." Pan's face started to redden as the some of older guys came and her uncle was rambling, "shh", she pleaded.

They were starting come within range of hearing, to ensure that they would overhear him, she panicked and threw something heavy at his face. She went over to her uncle immediately after, "sorry uncle." When he was about to shout at her, he looked past her and knew why she did that. The boys stopped chatting when they saw Pan, she swiveled to face them. A small smile on her lips. A couple of the boys remembered this mornings incident, since they were in her class. There were a few new faces in the crowd, and a few of the usual faces, the ones who typically challenged her everytime they saw her. They were just about to do that, when Pan began walking away from them. Two or three scrambled up to her, all announcing their intentions.

"Pan!" They said in unison. All looking at one another, they were about to start scraping around with one another to fight her first. She stopped before getting to the door. Turned around.

"Okay boys. All three of you. At once." Pan announced, dropping her bag with a thud. She wore a devious smile, some of the boys whooped, and others oohed. The three that stood to face her, stared at her, and then one another. Making motions with their shoulders and tilting their chins side to side to pop their necks. Pan hardly ever broke a sweat when she fought the males in her school, none of them could keep up with her when she actually put in an effort, which only happened at training sessions outside of the campus.

The onlookers back up and off of the mat. Pan stood in her training clothes, the top half was loose, and she took it off, revealing her chest, she had been wearing a spandex tank top, that showed off her curves and cleavage. She grinned, she knew she looked good, but hardly ever intentionally showed off her body, she liked layers. The onlookers stared, the three that lined up didn't even look at her like that, they were in the moment. Pan raised her hand, bending her fingers in the motion of come at me, she took her stance.

The first of the fighters was a tall male, dark skin, bright blonde hair, he hung out in the sun too often, so much so that his skin color darkened that much. He was well built, broad shoulders, long ab ridden torso, he had taken his shirt off to match Pan. He grinned at her, he took a step toward her, jabbing to her left, she blocked, raising her arm up. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him over, his back hitting the ground with a thud.

Next up was a heavier male, not quite so well built, but definitely heavier. His gut was protruding past his waist. He wore his dojo assigned uniform which was white with a black and grey logo to symbolize the campus on the back of the uniform. His face was chubby, and his black hair hung loosely in his ponytail, his eyes were of onyx like most members of her family. He went for a more direct approach and charged at her, his belly jiggled with the motion, she stepped to the side, placing one foot out, tripping him. Some boys called out _cheap trick._ She turned and stuck her tongue out at them. He fell onto the first male.

The last male was a new face, he was pretty too. Angelic facial features, green eyes, short spikey brown hair, long slender build, toned but not too muscular. He seemed hesitant, but determind to make a good impression. He bowed before making his attack. Pan grinned, she liked the new guys' formality. The others had been training with her since she came to the campus and didn't bow to her anymore unless in a tournament, that they would lose. They never really felt resentful toward her, because of her family lineage, and because they knew she dedicated a lot of herself to training. The pretty boy, raised himself, he made his stance, assessing the situation. Pan had done the same. She read his power level, it was low for now, but she also kept hers low intentionally, as to not attraction attention, he could be doing the same here.

Her uncle Goten had been watching, after treating his face. He studied the pretty one. He made notes of his demeanor and the uniform he wore, recognized, it was actually from Satan's gym. Pan had recognized it as well, and she grinned. _One of mama's pupils I am guessing._ She thought. _Which means he's only human_. He made the first move, he fizzed out of sight, but Pan sensed him, blocked blow after blow. When she felt like she was done toying with him, and he fizzed out of sight again to reappear behind her, she reached behind her, grabbing his shirt, pivoting, and slamming him into the ground. Goten called it, after ten seconds had passed. Pan squatted down, poking his chest. "What's you're name?" She inquired, before she could get an answer the door swung open, and in strolled Bra.

"There you are!" Bra shouted at Pan. Placing her hands on her hips. She looked around the dojo, men everywhere, half naked ones and a pile of two, and one underneath Pan's finger. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Pan grinned, "of course not. This one is a pupil of mama." She glanced down at the pretty one. He opened his eyes.

"You're Videl's daughter?" He asked, his voice husky, not matching his pretty boy appearance.

She nodded, hopped up. "Congratulations, you went one on one with my niece and lived to tell about it." Goten clapped, he looked over to Bra, she had changed outfits. She had changed into a short skirt, and a cashmiere sweater and boots. _You are definitely your mothers daughter_ , he chuckled. Pan started to head back toward her stuff, when she was stopped.

Pan glanced down, he had gotten on to his knees, and grabbed her wrist. She squatted in front of him. "Yes?"

He looked right into her eyes, rubbing her wrist gently as he did. "Will you..." He started, she knew where this was going, but let him finish. Most days she interrupted them and told them no right away. He exhaled, "will you go out with me daughter of Videl?" She raised her brow, _interesting way to ask_.

"No." She said flatly, hopped back up onto her feet, and went back over to bag. He had let go at her no. Bra felt bad for him, as she felt bad for each new guy to waltz in, challenge her, and then ask her out when she defeated them with ease. He looked hurt. Bra tilted her chin, when Pan looked at her, she wanted her to look at him. Pan sighed, looked back at him. _Creepy_. There was a smile on his face. Then it dawned on her that this was going to be a multiple times kind of thing. "Look here, if you intend on challenging me constantly, cool, go ahead. But I will not go out with you period." She said that to nip it in the bud. He looked pleased with that answer. He looked hopeful. She rolled her eyes.

They ladies turned to leave, upon getting out of the muggy dojo, Bra took a deep breath. "Real air!" She hated the smell of the dojo, and very rarely went inside to fetch me. Bra linked arms with me, noticing that I hadn't gotten a chance to change or shower. She wrinkled her nose at me. She pulled out one of her many capsules, offering it to Pan, who shook her head no. The sky had some grey clouds in it and there was a cool autumn breeze that cooled the sweat on Pan's body. _Looks like it's going to rain_ , she thought.

.

* * *

.

Their lessons only lasted three-fours every other day. That was the great thing about college life, they got to pick and choose which day they went in, so long as they did their minimum hours a week for their lessons. Bra always did extra hours some days, because if she was anything like her mother, she would spend most days being productive around the house or go to the mall, or even go to the clubs. Pan looked at the watch on her wrist, 5:30PM. She groaned. Their classes ended at 1:30PM. Pan and Bra had gone to the mall, so Bra could shop. Pan just lazed around at every store they went into. She hated shopping with Bra, because that meant Bra looked at every single item, and bought tons of stuff afterwards, always. "Braaa..." She called, from a comfy white couch in a lingerie shop. Bra popped her head out one of the dressing stalls. "It's 5:30PM, I am missing my training session with your brother and dad."

Bra disappeared back into the stall, and hollered out. "We're almost done. I swear."

"You said that 45 minutes and two stores ago." Pan groaned.

"I swear it this time." Bra called.

Pan jumped up when she felt a buzzing in her back pocket. She pulled her phone out to see the text from Trunks. _You're late_. It read. _No kidding_ , she thought, _thanks for stating the obvious_ , she wrote back. Pan put the phone the couch.

 _What are you at?_ It read.

 _Unfortunately at the mall_. Pan replied, _you know I don't like missing training sessions, but Bra begged me to come_ , she typed out quickly.

 _The mall? And you agreed on a training day?_ Trunks asked, she could hear the surprise in the text.

She rolled her eyes _. Yep. So, it seems._ And then she got an idea. She looked around the store, spotted a mannequin, walked right over to it, and draped her arm across it's shoulders, and made it look like she was going to kiss it. She helped up her phone, click, took a picture. She sent the picture to Trunks with the underlining text saying _Look I even found a date! Haha._

Pan smiled to herself. The mannequin was wearing a red tie and silky red boxer shorts that read Too Hot with a flame next to the word hot. She was heading back over to the couch, when her phone buzzed again. It was a picture text, she opened on the way, stopped mid way through. Her eyes widened, and then she busted out laughing. The customers in the store turned to her sudden burst, and some of them had been whispering about her when she took the picture with the mannequin. The store clerks, ignored Pan, because Bra was one of their big clientele. The picture on the phone was of his dead dressing into a suit and tie, and Trunks face was frowning and pointing toward him with his thumb, the text saying _I didn't have to leave the house to find mine_. Pan made it back to the couch, and contained her laughter, as Bra poked her head out of the stalls.

"What's so funny?" She called. I snorted, got up and walked over to her. Showed her my text I sent to Trunks of the mannequin, and then his response with their dead. Bra snorted, and shooed Pan away before calling her back, "can you get this zipper?"

Pan walked over to her, "up or down?" she asked. Bra gave her a looked in the mirror, "up it is". Pan paused before walking away, "what's the occasion, by the way?"

Bra smiled, "I actually have a date tonight." Pan wasn't too shocked by this, it wasn't often, but Bra would go on dates, to keep her mind off of Pan's uncle. "Oh speaking of which, Pan, it's a double date, would you go with me?" Pan had no interest in dating guys', training was all she needed. Though, she would often go with Bra on doubles, because that means the guys' would pay for the food that went with the date.

"You know what, I will." Pan said, she obviously wasn't going to get any training in, and she didn't work or school tomorrow. A night out felt like a good idea, and so did free food. "Who is it with this time?"

"You'll see." She said. _Great a double date, and I don't know who it's with. Bra usually keeps these details from me._

"There will be food right?" Pan asked, her stomach growling.

"You only ever think of your stomach, you're just as bad as the rest of the Saiyans in our family." Bra said.

"But, you're a Saiyan too." Pan pointed out, now back on her couch. Buzz. _Oh right, Trunks_. She looked at the text. _Training was cancelled_ , it read.

 _I figured since you have a hot date_. She replied, adding _apparently I have plans now that Bra just told me about._

 _Gross, you think my dad is hot?_ Trunks responded, _let me guess a unknown date, again?_

 _Hmmm, you're dad did produce you afterall_ , Pan flirted openly. She has always been confident when she wasn't facing him, sure he was good looking, and when she drank his looks appealed to her, if she were to go out with anyone, it would rather be someone she trusted like him. The boys at school, to her, were just that. Boys. _What about you? Where's your dress?_ She scoffed, whenever she flirted even a little, she would add a joke to keep it lighthearted, that way she wouldn't feel awkward seeing him.

There was a long pause before the next text, a picture of a pretty green dress lay on his bed. _What do you think?_

He had completely ignored the compliment. _Figures_ , she thought. She looked at the dress, enhanced the picture, it was pretty. Definitely too pretty for him. _Too pretty for you,_ she responded.

 _I thought so too. Good thing it's not for me. Ha ha._ Trunks responded. This piqued her interest a little.

 _Well you're date can't fit into that_. She stated.

A few moments later, her phone buzzed, but Bra walked out of the stalls, in her regular clothes. "Ready Pan?" She nodded, sliding the phone into her pocket. Bra checked out and the clerk stacked her clothing choices and lingerie options into a bag. Bra grabbed up her stuff, signed for her card, and then they walked out of the mall. Several guys that they passed, hooted and hollered at them. Ignoring them, Bra asked a question, "are you excited?"

Her brow raised, "for the food, always?" She chuckled. Bra smacked her arm lightly. "Ow.."

"Always the joker, aren't you?" Bra asking a rhetorical question. Pan simply nodded as they headed for the exit.

"I am a Son, we do not joke about food." Pan said, making a serious face. Then laughing. She hardly ever got mad, she could hardly take others serious when they got mad, like her uncle. Though, she did enjoy shouting matches here and there.

Bra rolled her eyes, _of course you are_.

"Anywho, Bra, where are we going for this date?" Pan asked

.

* * *

.

To be continued in chapter 3.

Hope you're liking it so far? I forewarned you about the slight OOC.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am glad to be writing again. Also revamping What is Love?, working on ch3 of it too.

 **Disclaimer** : See profile.

.

* * *

.

 **Ignite**

Chapter 3

The skies were dark by the time they got back to Bra's home. It was still daytime, but the skys had other plans. In the distance thunder could be heard, occassionally a bolt of lightning shot through the sky many miles from where they stood. A chilly breeze brushed past their hair, and the girls shivered slightly. They had a tolerance to the colder weather due to their bloodlines, Bra more so than Pan, as Pan was only a quarter Saiyan, but she was proud of it, more than her best friend was. Pan took a deep breath of the cool air, she could taste the rain on the back of her tongue. She smiled, she loved the rain, it was her favorite part about nature. If she had to choose where she would live, she would live like how her grandfather was raised, in the mountains fending for oneself. But, she knew that Bra could never do that. She was so much like her mother, even though her mother was adventerous, I had heard them talk about their stories from when Bulma and her grandfather were in their teens. Bra, looked at Pan, enjoying herself outside. The snapping of her fingers drew Pan from her thoughts. Pan gave Bra a questioning look, and she had tapped on her own watch. Pan sighed and entered the house behind Bra. Closing the door behind her.

Pan looked around, something seemed off. _Weird_. She brushed the feeling off, following the blue haired girl who didn't seem to notice how it was eerily quiet. Pan followed the girl up the stairs, Bra opened her door, flipping on the light. Pan glanced behind her, while walking, still nothing, when she turned around, she bumped into a familiar surface. She looked up, apologizing. "Oh hey, just you." She said. "Okay." She pat his chest, moving around him. She felt a little on edge, and he stopped her, pulling her back over to him, his purple eyes observed her for a moment. There was a sly grin on his face. It was charming. Pan raised her brow, "yes Trunks?"

Trunks held her hand in his, the smile playing on his lips. He could feel her pulse through her fingertips. "Eerie isn't it?" She nodded, wondering how he thought like her at times. "Come to my room, when you're done with Bra, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, because this isn't creepy or anything." She joked. Raising their hands, as if to say, this, this is weird. He let go. She continued her walk to Bra's room. When she looked back, he was gone. Pan turned back, and ducked into Bra's room, closing the door behind her. The light stung her eyes for a moment. She looked around, Bra had an attached bathroom to her room. "I just saw Trunks in the hall... And he was acting suspicious.." Pan trailed off looking at the assortment of clothing on the bed. _Her quickest shower ever._

Bra walked out of the bathroom, towel and her body, I hadn't heard the shower going. Must've gotten a new showerhead. Bra headed toward her bed. "Pick one." She said. Pan shifted to face the bed, looking the outfits, completed with the lingerie to match.

"Tell me it isn't one of those kinds of nights?" Pan asked, slumping on the bed. She disliked handsy guys' the most. And the fact she could easily break their hands if they got too frisky it would cause so many problems. Pan fixated her gaze onto Bra, eyes boring into her. "Please say it isn't."

Bra picked up and dropped articles of clothing, "okay, okay, stop that. You know I don't like it when you do that whole owl thing. Staring and the not blinking thing. It's super creepy Pan." Pan looked away for a moment, then back at her, grinning while she stared.

"This? You mean this is creepy?" Pan did her creepiest possible expression. Bra smacked her, then threw a black and red lingerie set at her, Bra sat on the edge of the bed, fiddling with a baby blue and black lingerie set.

"Yes Pan. It might be one of those eveninings. But, promise me you won't hurt them too much?" Bra confessed.

She heard Pan groan. "I know you, you can't promise that." Pan reached over for Bra's hand, she gave it willingly, Pan squeezed her hand, reassuringly. Pan sat up, letting go of the feminine hand. She eyed the garnments that Bra threw at her. She held the B38 bra and the medium matching underwear.

"I am not sleeping with him." She said dryly.

"Because you have a thing for my brother?" Bra questioned.

"Why would you think that?" She asked, quizzically.

"Because I heard your exchange in the hall." Bra revealed.

"I told you no at school, and I will tell you no now." She established. Pan eyed Bra, taking her clothes off as they spoke.

Bra rolled her eyes. "Right. You act like I can't hear your exchanges with each other. Come on, tell me."

Pan made the motion for Bra to turn around while she switched into her new set of undergarnmets. She didn't particularly enjoy being watched by a girl, it didn't give her the same allure and excitement as when a guys' eyes undressed her before she herself did. Bra grunted, "we have been bathing and playing together since we were kids, I even know your sizes, why does it matter whether I see you naked or not now?"

Pan gave her a look she couldn't see. Choosing not to answer. She slipped the sexy boyshorts up her long slender legs, hooking her thumbs in the hem to slide the fabric over her rump, once there; she moved her hands to the bra, fastening it behind her and adjusting her well sized breasts. "Okay, it's on." Bra turned around squealing, running over to her, marveling at her ability to find the right fit for her friend. Pan thanked her, and grabbed the black and red dress that matched with it. Pan caught her image in Bra's body length mirror. She twisted side to side slowly, ignoring Bra's fawning. Pan's dark orbs slid over her slender figure, marveling at just how good she _did_ look. Her lips curled into a mischevious grin, _maybe this could be fun, it's nice to feel pretty every once in awhile, right?_

"Pan!" Bra shouted, snapping Pan out of her thoughts, she turned her gaze to her blue haired friend, her eye catching on the earrings she wore. They were a pretty purple, like the amethyst gemstone, studs. Recognizing them, Pan had bought them for Bra when they were younger, while in high school. They were a birthday gift, Bra had broken up an ex and was feeling blue, Pan grinned inwardly at the thought, Pan had come over to comfort her and revealed the earrings and cheered her best friend right up. Pan reached out and touched the studs gently.

"I'm glad you're wearing them still." Pan commented, poking them. Bra reached up, grasping Pan's hand, she pulled her hand down, leaned in and rested their foreheads together, closing her eyes. She exhaled slowly.

"Of course I am silly. I love them. They are my favorite pair." She cooed. Bra then opened her eyes and stepped away. "Enough that now! Lets finish getting ready!" Twirling over to her own outfit, she had slipped her under garnments on while Pan got into hers.

Pan watched her for a moment, feeling a bit lonely as the brief warmth dissipated. Bringing her attention to the item on the bed. Gliding over to it, she bent over, teasing the daintity fabric, grabbing the shoulders of the dress, she lifted it up. Pivoting toward the mirror again, putting the cool fabric against her skin, cocking her head to the side, examining it. She scrunched up her nose, this wasn't her style. Ignoring her own displeasure, she ruffled the dress, curling it inwards, and sliding it over her arms, then head. Pan's slim fingers slid to the zipper, she glanced at her friend, "Bra, can you get this?"

Bra had finished putting her attire on already, she was light in her step, but quick. Bra slide the zipper up, and peered at Pan. She giggled and padded toward the bathroom to do her makeup and hair. Pan rolled her eyes, knowing that would take time. Pan looked at herself again, the dresses sleeves were 3/4 in width, hanging just off her shoulders, the dresses collar dipped far below her collarbone, revealing quite a bit of cleavage, eyes dropping down, it hugged her body in just the right kind of ways. Dropping her hands down, the hem of the dress, two and a half hand lengths above her knees. Much shorter than dresses she's worn in the past. It puffed out a bit, making it a little flowy from the hips down.

The sound of vibrating came from her bag, she walked to it, reaching inside, it was still buzzing. She recognized the number, but declined it as Bra walked out. _She's on a roll of being quick today_. Bra strolled over to the mirror, admiring everything about herself. She had curled her hair, they bounced when she walked, along with her assests. Shifting from foot to foot, her dress swayed with her, it was blue with black lacing over it. It almost matched Pan's dress, which was black with red lacing. Pan rolled her eyes at Bra's irony. Bra caught Pan's eye in the mirror, her mouth dropping, she whipped her head around, "you're not done! Get in there!" She pointed to the bathroom. Pan looked warily at the bathroom. "Don't give it that look, you have to doll up too."

Pan rose, begrudgingly heading to the bathroom. Entering, it was still slightly steamy from Bra's shower. Pan remembered she hadn't had the time to shower yet. Checking her underarms, and legs, they weren't too fuzzy, but she opted to shave just in case.

Bra gathered up her essential belongings needed for the evening, placing them into her small shoulder bag. Her phone, lipgloss, eyeliner, mascara, a mini can of hair spray, she grinned when she went for the condoms that were in a can next to her bed. Pan popped her head out for a short moment, seeing the action, deciding not to ask her question. Pan leaned away from the door frame, staring at herself. She had just gotten done shaving and putting lotion on, it took a moment afterward to realize it was the glittery kind, _annnnd now I look like a stripper. Great. Just great_. She tried wiping her hands off on a towel, then grabbed the curling iron and began to do a light curl on her hair, which she tied into a hair tie anyway, pulling it down to the side for that sexy librarian look. _Yep, now I am definitely a stripper, just need the makeup to match_. Bra poked her head in now, snatching the eyeliner out of Pan's hand, insisting that she do it for her. After five minutes of arguing, Pan submitted to Bra's demands. Drawing the line at the excessive amount of eyeshadow, foundation and a blush. Bra turned her to face the mirror, showing off her work. Pan blinked a few times, adjusting eyes to the heavy mascara. Though it only felt heavy, it didn't look it. Pan rose, leaning into the mirror, admiring Bra's work. _Fine_ , "fine, it looks good. Can we go now?"

.

* * *

.

Two young women entered through the large glass doors, the chandiliers that hung above shimmered with the glow of candles, they were turning heads and got several double takes and a few triples. The other women of the lobby didn't seem too taken with them like their men were. Bra embraced it. Pan shifted uncomfortably. Bra scanned the surroundings, looking for their dates. She spotted to young men sitting on a couch, drinks in hand, sipping them as if they didn't notice the many other women there fawning over them. One of them glanced in their direction, he spit up his drink a little, seeming startled, his long arm reached to his friend, Pan noticed the action and drew her attention to the man's friend. She froze, unsure of how to react. Bra noticed briefly, but tugged her friend along, Pan moved rigidly. When they arrived, both gentleman were standing.

The first of the two, he was tall, beautiful even with angelic features, short spikey blonde hair that had been gelled to stay in place, though there were a few strands that were loose and hung past his hairline, above his brow. Pan had taken her gaze from the second to examine the first. She knew Bra would want this one, aside from liking her uncle, she noticed that over the years that Bra was attracted to men like this one that stood before them. Pan studied his face, he looked familiar, though she couldn't think of where she had seen him. Brought from her thoughts, when he extended his hand to her, she took it, squeezed a little too tightly for him, he winced. Immediately she released, to herself she grinned, _that's what I thought, too weak for me_ , taking a peak at Bra, who gave her a warning look, _too weak for her too_. Pan resumed her studying of hime. He wore a dark blue jacket with a white button down dress shirt, dark blue pants with a black belt and black shiney shoes. He had taken his hand back, trying desperately not to rub the pain away. He seemed proud and stubborn. _Not the best combination match for Bra_. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Bra since the introductions, not even to shake her hand, except for taking his hand back, then immediately back to her. His eyes were a baby blue, peering intently at her friend. She grunted.

Shifting took her attention from the first man, she peered at the second. Dark skin, a black mohawk, dark brown eyes that watched her carefully. She was getting a tad self concious for a moment until he extended his hand to her, she took it gingerly. He bowed and pressed his lips gently against her knuckles. He stayed there for a moment, a grin forming against her skin. Before she knew it, he raised, pulling her to him, slipping his other hand to the shallow of her back. In shock she placed the palms of her hands on his chest and had to tilt her chin to look him directly in the eye, she was rearing up to punch him when he let out a boastful laugh. "Pan! It's so good to see you!" His voice light, but deep. It sent a shiver down her spine. She hugged him in return, while pulling back, she punched him in the chest. He winced, not because of the blow, but because of the act, he was acting for the benefit of his friend. The two still embraced saw the shudder that came from his friend. Pan looked away, taking her acquaintances hands from around her off. He didn't seem to want to let go, though after doing a battle of shifting with her, he gave up and released her. He stepped back and smiled brightly at Bra, "always nice to see you too."

Bra smiled back, "you too Uub, thank you for setting this up." Instantly she covered her mouth, glmpsing at Pan. Giving her an apologetic look, Bra knew of her and Uub's history. For a time in high school, the two were in a relationship. It had ended on an awkward note. As Pan flattened her dress, Bra saw that Uub carefully kept his eyes on the motions, he had been eating her up with his eyes the entire time since his friend grabbed his attention.

"I'm Rayon Staccio, the son of..." Pan had listened for his name, not much past that was irrelavant. Pan looked away from the three, to scan the room, she felt an eerie chill in the room. As if someone had been watching her. She shivered. Uub fidgetted and handed Pan his jacket, she glanced at it, dismissed it.

"I'm fine." Pan murmmered, her dark eyes stopping on a what she thought was a familiar tuff of hair, though when the person turned around, she felt almost dejected. Scrunching her nose, she thought it was a weird feeling. Pan dismissed the feeling, a rumble in her stomach, she blushed, it was a tad loud, as several people looked their way. "Shall we eat?"

.

* * *

.

The four of them and their host walked to their table, it was a booth that could easily sit eight people comfortably. Bra scooted into the middle, claiming that spot. Pan didn't want to be in the middle, if something happened she wanted to be on the end, to get into the action, though that hardly ever happened when she attended these dates with Bra, though it did happen from time to time. Uub saw her delimma, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I can protect you". Pan gave him a side glance, shrugging off his hand, _no you can't_. Uub frowned getting the hint. Feeling rejected he slumped down. Pan turned toward the host before he walked away. "If anything unusual happens, please come get me right away. I can help." The host raised his brow, but, nodded. He felt that, that was unusual. Though as he walked away after handing out their menus, he met up with the other hosts and hostesses, giving side glances to Pan's table, a few of them recognized Pan and Bra. Then proceeded to give pats on the back to the host in a comforting manner. One of the women that had patted him on the back, headed toward Pan's table.

"Welcome back ladies," pausing, "gentlemen." The four exchanged looks, she continued looking directly at Pan, "thank you so much for the last time. You were such a big help when it came down it." A smile playing on Pan's lips. Rayon was the first to ask, Bra told him that the last time they were here, there was a group of men that came in, in masks and wanted to rob the customers of their jewelry and money. When they came to their table, they did the worse possible thing they could have done. Bra paused and looked at Pan, then back to Rayon, "they interrupted her eating." Rayon looked past Bra, an incredulous look upon his features.

Pan, still smiling, "I'm a growing young woman." Bra, Uub and the hostess chuckled.

"You certainly are." Uub said, giving her this look admiration. Pan gave him a half smile, she felt that comment was more creepy than complimenting. Pan turned her attention to the hostess, obviously pleading for her to go on without a word. The hostess got the drift, finishing Bra's story.

"And so, she beat the, pardon my language, crap out of them, without causing too much damage to the restaurant." She continued. "My manager said that tonight's dinner is on the house. Eat as much as you want, Miss." With that, she walked away, and the waiter approached, Pan's grin was wide now, she recognized this one, he's served them before. As he arrived, he saw who was at it his table. His smile faltered. _Oh no. Not these two again._

.

* * *

.

Sometime later Pan leaned back, full, without a care in the world. "Man, you put back a lot!" Uub announced, casting a look at the empty piles of in front of the young woman, and then Pan looked at his stack, "like you're one to talk". Rayon stared at the two, he had just two measly plates laid out in front of him, and he hadn't even finished his food. He was afraid to even look at Bra's, but he checked, just to be sure. He sighed in relief, only one plate. Pan looked at Bra, "not going to eat more?"

Bra glanced, over her shoulder, she winked, then back to Rayon. "Ready for dessert?" The waiter asked.

Immediately Pan perked up. "Yes! One of everything, for me, please." The waiter sighed, getting the orders of the other members of the table, then walking away.

The waiter came back with a platter of the desserts ordered, laid them on the table. It was a good thing that they had such a big space to fit all of the plates. The bussers tried to take away the plates before they got out of hand, but the task was just too great, they were forced to wait till the party had gone.

Pan was eating her last scoop of ice cream when the waiter came by, asking if they needed anything else, when they said no, he told them to have a good night. Bra looked at the boys', _you'll cover the tip won't you? Since dinner was free due to Pan's heroics?_ The guys' looked at one another, they nodded, Bra continued "$150 sound good?" The waiter overheard, stopping in his tracks. He glanced back, Bra gave him a wink. Both Rayon and Uub grumbled, pulling out half each and handing it to the waiter who backtracked to receive his tip.

The group was getting up when Pan had the sensation of being watched again, she narrowed her eyes and looked around. Still, there was no one specifically looking in their direction. She shivered, she didn't like the feeling. Bra grabbed Pan's hand, "ready for the next stop?" Pan squeezed it.

"Might as well get this evening over with." She grunted.

The ladies took the lead, as they walked toward a pair of wide staircases, with a gold plated railing, the stairs themselves were a white marble with black flecks, their shoes clicked on the stone, Uub and Rayon had been admiring them from behind, both ladies were very shapely from behind. Rayon nudged Uub, whispering to him. "They'll be putty in our hands, after tonight." Uub rolled his eyes, not responding. _Though, it would be nice to get with her again,_ Uub thought. He remembered his time with her when they were in high school, he had taken her to her prom, and it was fantastic evening, but, what followed made them end their relationship. He sighed at the memory. He nearly ran into Pan, if he hadn't popped back into reality.

"Ah, sorry." He apologized, backing up.

Pan pulled her phone out of bra, as it began buzzing. A text from Trunks. _You forgot to do something earlier_. Pan tilted her head, putting her forefinger to chin in thought. Recalling their conversation at the house. "Oh!" She said allowed, as Uub bumped into her. She heard him apologize, she said it was okay, then proceeded to punch in her response to Trunks.

 _Ahh, my bad! I totally forgot, Bra was practically pushing me out the door. Sorry!_ Pan up her hand reflexively, as if he could see her.

There was a long wait before the next buzz, _I guess if she was being pushy, it's fine. Date with dad is done. What're you up to?_

Pan giggled, remembering their earlier conversation at the store. Uub looked at her suspiciously, as she responded to whoever it was she was talking to, her expression changed from serious to light in a moment. _We finished dinner at Shimmer, Bra is now having us partake in the nightclub portion of it. Also, you'd never guess who was one of the dates. Or specifically_ my _date._ She responded.

The response was quicker than expected, _oh? Should I be jealous?_

Pan paused, _teasing me, huh?_ She thought. _Oh yes, Trunks, he's young, muscular, probably a better fighter than you._

 _Young and muscular? Are you looking in a mirror? Wait you said probably a better fighter. There is no one better than me_. Trunks responded.

 _You could be right. There is no better date than myself!_ Pan chuckled. _But, no seriously, that makes me sound concieted. You know this person. I could have said yes, after all._

"Pan?" Bra asked, peering overhead, trying to take a peek at her phone. Pan looked up, bumping heads with Bra. "Ah, ow."

"Ouchie. What is it Bra?" Pan asked, rubbing her head.

"We're next, pull out your ID." Bra said, still trying to steal a look. Pan pushed her away, tucking her phone into her bra, pulling out her ID, showing it to the bouncer as they entered. The nightclub was stormy appearing in the entrance, not like the restaurant down below. The theme for this club changed often. There was a fog machine running for the entrance, and a thunderous music sounded until you entered the club itself. The four of them stood at the entrance, Pan and Bra were taken in by the decorations and the males looked for the bar, and saw many beautiful women there. There was a long bar to the right, against the wall, there were stars and moons hanging from the ceiling, a chilly breeze could be felt from the open doors leading to the patio. To the left, a vast dance floor could be seen, the DJ platform next to it so guests could request songs as they please.

Pan's bra buzzed, she ignored it, when Uub approached her. "Do you want a drink, Pan?"

"Do you know what I like?" Pan asked.

He was silent for a moment, "come with me?"

Pan headed over to the bar with him, ordered her drink, she took a sip of it, "thanks". Uub leaned his shoulder against hers.

"Can I ask you something?" He questioned, appearing as if he didn't want to hear the answer.

"I suppose?" Pan responded, not paying much mind to Uub, or his slight advances.

He waited, watched her lips touch the glass, he licked his own lips, a stab behind his naval. "Was... Was that your boyfriend you were talking to?"

Pan glanced sideways at him, "no, just a friend." Pausing. "I do not have one, and do not want one." She pushed herself from the counter.

"I, I was wondering if you regretted saying no back then, but it I am guessing you don't." He questioned.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Look, if I wanted to talk about the past, I would have hit you up. I am only here because Bra wants me to be. I have no intentions of discussing that with you." She was annoyed. Pan walked away from, heading over to Bra. "Hey, look so, this," pausing to motion to Uub "isn't going to work out."

Bra had been dancing with Rayon, and getting into it. Bra gave her a look of 'try to have fun'. Pan knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with her. Downing her drink, she moved to the dance floor. They were playing a rock-pop song, the music was easy to dance to, so she allowed her body to feel the rhythm. Her hips swayed, the dress swished with it and caught the eyes of a few young men in the area. She pressed herself against the wall that the DJ was behind. Her hips moving sexily with the music. Pan grinned to herself, and it sent shivers down the men's backs as they watched her.

Pan hadn't realized it, because she was focusing, but the presence she had sensed earlier that evening had returned, it was nearer now. It walked past the men, heading straight for her. She felt it get closer now, she opened her eyes to peer up at the presence. It was there now, in front of her. One of her hands went teasingly to the collar of her dress, tugging at the fabric, revealing that much more of cleavage. Pan was letting out a bit of frustration on the floor, and dancing felt right. Pan bit her lip as she looked at the person in front of her, making eye contact with them. She looked them up and down, and they advanced, placing both hands on either side of her, leaning in close, closer now. They dipped their chin down to her ear, and whispered to her.

.

* * *

.

To be continued in chapter 4. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** If you've read any of my other stories, you would know that things are never as they appear.

 **Disclaimer** : See profile.

.

* * *

.

 **Ignite**

Chapter 4

The voice was husky, it made her both uneasy and excited, his breath hot on her skin. In the corner of her eye she could see Uub squeezing his glass, she knew he didn't like this, seeing her with another man, when she was on a double date with him, it irked him, and for a moment she felt bad, but this feeling she was receiving from this man before her seemed to wash her away her guilt. His words were low, but loud enough for her to hear. "I will make you mine." His hair fell into his eyes as he bent down further to breathe her in. Pan sucked in a breath as she allowed him to place his lips just below her ear, running them along her skin, her flesh beginning to prickle at the touch. The words echoing in the back of her mind, _no one makes me theirs_ , she thought she had made the note to herself, but when he came up to give her a daring look in the eyes, she questioned her thought. He slipped a hand from the wall to the small of her back, pulling her in. That was an odd sensation, warm and cold at the same time. Something familiar about it. _Where have I felt this, before?_ He removed his icy blue eyes from hers to resume his conquest by dipping his head to her collarbone. With her Saiyan hearing she heard the glass in Uub's hand shatter, the bartender apologizing profusely, wiping up the mess and taking the glass. She heard him rise and begin heading towards them. Pan placed her hands firmly against his chest, it was wide, muscular, strong. Pan tilted her chin up a little, the bright multi-colored lights stinging her eyes, she was beginning to feel fuzzy _. I shouldn't feel like this after one drink, something is wrong._ A numbing sensation started where he grazed his lips against her collarbone. Her skin raising with each graze, the numbing sensation taking over as the prickle dissipated. She could feel him open his mouth a bit, his tongue slipping out and licking her, Pan was wondering why she was letting him do this to her. She never let any guy do this to her, there must be some sort of trick to him. Thinking about it, as he continued his path down, his fingers roaming up toward the from of her dress, pulling it down a bit to reveal additional cleavage. He nipped at her, an ah escaping her. As she thought about it more, it dawned on her that this man gave off the same malicious aura she had felt throughout the evening.

Unsteadiness settling in her stomach now. Pan made a firm decision. _He is dangerous. This.. Needs.. To.. Stop.._ "Stop." She spoke. He ignored her, continuing to suck and lap at her flesh. Shivers ran through her, as much as she hated this, she welcomed the tingling that came with it. Pan bit her lip, a bit too hard, though it snapped her out of the daze that was coming on. Sucking in a breath, she gathered up her strength to push him off, just as she pushed, she thought she had sent him clear across the room. Though, when she looked in his direction, Pan saw that he was hanging by the scruff of his collar. A tall, familiar face staring broodingly into the other mans face.

"Keep your hands off of her" seethed male, low and menacing.

Bra had noticed the guy grinding on Pan, thought it was weird that she had been accepting of his advances, but figured she was exercising some fun. It wasn't until the man was pulled from Pan did it alarm her. She saw Pan's expression contort in a way that said something was wrong. Bra's attention was drawn to the person who had pulled the guy off of her, his voice is what drew her attention. She was shocked to see who it was. "Trunks?" she questioned. He didn't acknowledge her. Rayon had been holding onto her waist, and pressed into her when she said her brothers name; possessively. Bra glanced to him, mumbling that she was her brother, Rayon's grip relaxed a bit, then removed himself completely, at the mention of brother.

Uub had stopped in his tracks when Trunks appeared. He had witnessed the entire scene. He had been irritated that Pan walked away from him, but accepted the advances of a stranger. He saw her struggling to keep her wits. He saw her trying to push against him, away from him. He was growing furious. At some point he had broken the glass in his hand. Ignoring the bartender, he headed toward her. As he got closer, he was interrupted in his pursuit when the male was pulled from Pan, as if knowing Pan was in trouble. He raised a brow, what the? Why the hell is he here? Uub stood in the forming crowd. Uub and Trunks had a falling out a few years back during a training session.

The man struggled against Trunks' firm grip. "How dare you touch her", a low growl coming from him. Trunks peered in her direction, assessing the damage. His blue eyes darting to the red marks leading from her collarbone to her cleavage. On any other day, a blush would have crept to his cheeks, but, at this moment, he was furious. The air around him began to crackle as he counted each mark, then his eyes met Pans. He stood there silently, his grip tightening as Pan stared into him. She had tilted her head, a confused look spreading across her features as she watched him. He watched her straighten her back, taking each step carefully. When she arrived to stand in front of him and the culprit, he was only slightly surprised to watch Pan pull her arm back and release it into the mans face, in the shock of the attack, he had let go and she did send him flying this time, right into the crowd that formed.

Many of the people gasped, oohed or whistled at the display of strength that came from her. Trunks had still been watching her as she snaked a hand up to her exposed skin with the marks on it, shuddering. Trunks went to reach down to replace a strand of hair that had fallen out of place, thinking better of it, he pulled back. Bra saw that small little motion, and in that moment she knew. A grin spreading across her lips. Trunks could feel another evil presence in the area. He turned his head to see his sisters expression. When he put two and two together, he realized she had seen the almost affectionate thing he could have done. _Crap_ , he thought. He gave his sister a pleading look that only she would recognize, _please don't say anything, or you will regret it._ Bra's grin grew wider. He thought about mentally pleading with her again, or bribing her, but his eyes her taken from Bra when he felt the warmth of a hand being pressed against his chest, _small_ , he looked down, saw Pan touching him. His heart hard against his chest, he knew she could feel it. Pan tilted her head to look up into his eyes.

"Thank you, Trunks." She whispered, a slight blush, that only he could see, crept up on her pale cheeks. He thought his heart would break through, he had come up the stairs and into the club, his dinner date with his dad had actually been there as well. He spotted her a few times through the evening, though it appeared to him that she hadn't seen him. When she wasn't responding to his texts, he got a bit worried, though she often put her phone on silent after going into the club, he knew his. Though, he had picked up on the feelings of ill intentions that she had sensed throughout the evening, as well. He had spotted her with Uub earlier and then went to get a drink at the other bar in another room so she wouldn't spot him. When he returned he had seen her dancing and had felt his naval twinge at the sight, then it was replaced by anger as the guy approached her and put his hands all over her.

Trunks smiled, he placed his hand ontop of hers, "you're welcome Pan. Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.

Pan feigned a dramatic southernbell accent, "I thought you would never ask."

Trunks stifled a laugh, and the two headed over t Bra and her date. Bra went up to Pan, grabbing her hands, "I am so sorr Pan!"

Pan watched as her friend began to profusly apologize. "It's okay, neither of us could of known he was a sleaze."

"Speaking of which, what you going to do do with him now?" Asked Rayon.

The four looked back, as security approached the scene. "Let them take care of it?" Bra questioned, just as one of the security guards came over to them to get their statements. Asking Pan if she would want to press charges, she declined, because she had broken his nose as punihsment, and probably broke his jaw too.

Pan's eyes looked over the crowd, spotting Uub, a frown coming to her lips as she saw the face he made when he was looking at Trunks, after seeing everything that had just taken place. He turned his head away and disappeared into the crowd. His face had contorted into that of a pained expression. Pan wasn't sure if she should feel guilty or not.

.

* * *

.

Trunks was driving, Bra and Rayon in the backseat, Pan in the passenger. Rayon and Bra had been whispering, though Rayon didn't know that everyone in the car could hear them, due to their Saiyan hearing. Bra giggled, knowing they could, she saw the look of disgust in the mirror that Trunks had been making, she could hear Pan's snickering. Rayon had been saying how badly he wanted to continue to see Bra, how they wish they could go back to his place, and the things he would do to her. Trunks swerved intentionally, causing Rayon to hit his head on the frame of the car door. Pan let out a louder chuckle, Bra punched Trunks in the arm. "Hey, ow, that hurts." Trunks feigned. He glanced over his shoulder at her, and she gave him a raise of her brows and nodded at Pan, he turned his head about face, and drove silently after that.

Fourty minutes later they were in front of Rayon and Uub's home, as Rayon had mentioned they lived together during the car ride, and Bra had explained how everyone knew Uub before meeting him tonight. When he realized that Pan was the girl that Uub had proposed to all those years ago, he felt like a jackass for making it be a double date, now taking into consideration their history. Pan had been listening quietly, answering when spoken to. She was feeling tired, her eyes kept lulling shut every chance they got. She should her head awake many times, until finally giving in.

.

* * *

.

"Mmm..." Pan groaned against her throat, moving in closer to the object of warmth, stretching her arms out suddenly and punching a hard surface. Sleepily her eyes opened to Trunks leaning over her. Shocked, she smacked him in head with her own. He then hit his head on the roof the car while backing out.

"Oww..." He trailed off, rubbing his nose, "..Relax Pan."

"What, what are you doing?" She asked, fumbling in the seat.

A thouht came to mind, and he leaned back into the car, getting eerily close, his faces mere inches away from hers. He stared at her for a moment, before responding, "taking advantage of the situation?" He said, though it sounded more like a question. Pan couldn't move anywhere, so she sat still.

Taking in where they were, Pan glanced quickly around, and then taking a sharp breath in as Trunks moves his face too close to hers. "Ah." caught off guard, she held her breath, waiting for him to make his move.

Trunks moved his free hand toward, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning in closer, he was feeling brave because Bra had gone into the house head of them. His fingers slipping down her ear, to the side of her jaw to her chin, a shiver went through her and he saw it, a small smile forming on his lips. She voluntairly let her chin be tilted upward as his fingers slid off of it, curling, He had a good view of the marks on her neck, collarbone, and breast. He had an almost overpowering urge to put his lips there and make his own. His eyes caught hers as she dropped her chin a bit, and he moved forward, their noses brushing up against one another.

Pan exhaled her breath when Trunks was momentairily distracted. She was wondering what he was thinking in that moment, when she noticed where his eyes were fixated upon. Becoming aware of them, she dropped her chin, planning to somehow get out of the car on her. Her thoughts interrupted when Trunks shifted and their noses brushed. A light blush forming on her cheeks, they were too close for him to notice the color change.

The light from the car cast a shadow over her features and she looked intoxicating, her dark eyes peering through her lashes, when blinking, his heart thumped against his chest. Pan could feel his heart in the hand that was resting on her thigh, though she was sure he wasn't aware it was there to begin with. His racing heart made her very aware of the situation, and her own skipped a beat. In that moment, she saw Trunks a new light, one she hadn't considered before. Pan grinned and her own thought came to her, as she deduced that Trunks had been thinking, _he thinks he can mess with me after what happened tonight. He has no idea the situation he put himself in._ Pan arched her back, causing him to shift forward, his hand slipping down toward the inside of her thigh, making his whole body move. Their lips barely touching now. Pan giving him a look of challenge. Trunks' bravery subsiding for a moment, acknowledging where his support hand was, inking it backwards, Pan grabbed his wrist, slipping it up the opposite direction. Trunks' could hear his heart in his ears now.

 _What? Am I dreaming?_ He wondered, as she slid his hand up further, catching on the hem of her dress and it moved with the motion. _She can't actually be doing this!_ He could feel the smooth skin of her inner upper thigh, and the heat that stemmed there. Trunks felt front of his pants get tight. Pan tilted her chin up just a bit, enough to where she could move her lips against his without kissing him, grazing them. Trunks was finding it difficult to stay in control. with his other hand, he had unknowingly snaked it behind her neck, and now rested a knee against the chair and metal of the door frame. Grabbing a handful of hair gently, he tugged lightly. Pan stopped the movement of his hand just at the hem of her boyshorts. He fingered the hem of the lacing. He let out a soft throaty groan, as the tighening continued.

Pan's grin grew a bit wider, she liked _this_ feeling, and she knew Trunks could _definitely_ handle what she had to offer. _Would I offer myself to him?_ Pan wondered as she teased him. When he groaned, she knew he wanted her, she had been thinking of how far she could take this before it would get awkward, though it hadn't yet. She thought of the many training sessions that they two of them have had, she remembered seeing him naked once, when they were younger, she walked in on him, during a shower. She giggled to herself, at the memory, _I can't believe I forgot about that._ Remembering how good he looked stark naked. _Maybe because he's Bra's brother, I never thought of him that way._

Trunks was just about to close that last little gap between them, when Pan shot up, her head slamming into his again. "Agh, ow, what the hell Pan?" He questioned. Backing up a bit, the hand that had been on her neck moving to his face again.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking, and then Bra popped into my head." Pan said, twisting to look in the backseat, "where is she?"

Trunks' heart at been beating so hard that when she jumped, his heart practically lurched from his ribs. Recovering quickly, as that was the third time that evening, "she's in the house..."

"Oh." Pan felt silly for getting worked up about where her friend was, or how Bra would feel about _this_.

"If you're worried about what Bra would think, I don't think she would mind." Trunks said, as if reading her thoughts again.

"She wouldn't?" Pan peered up at him, questioningly.

 _Crap, I wasn't supposed to reveal that. Damn it._ Trunks sighed, pulling himself out of the car, letting Pan unbuckled herself. She stepped out, into the fresh cold air. She took a deep breath in, and then gave Trunks a long side glance.

"Why do you think that?" She asked, doubting him.

Trunks looked away, avoiding her gaze, when he caught sight of Bra, poking her head out of her window. He wasn't sure how long she had been there, but by the smirk she wore, he knew she had seen quite a bit. He nudged Pan, not taking his eyes off of his sister, and whispered, "because she saw something and doesn't seem to mind." Pan followed his line of sight, immediately blushing, catching Bra's eye.

 _And now I can't hide this exchange, now she'll think I_ do _like her brother._ She noticed that Bra had a certain glow about her while she watched the two of them. Pan wondered why.

"You can go ahead of me." Trunks said. Pan glanced at him.

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Thinking on it, "so you can watch me go and have pervy thoughts?" She chuckled when his face flushed.

"No-" He started, Pan had noticed in the corner of her eye that Bra was no longer in the window, she turned fully toward Trunks, and before he could finish his sentence, she stepped up on her toes, leaning into him, pressing her full body against him whispering into his ear.

"It's much more exciting to look, when you can't touch." She lightly groaned, and before she could dart away, he swept her up into his arms, shifting to the side and pressing her back into the cool metal of the car. Pan gasped, surprised. He kept on hand firmly on her lower back, and the other grasping the back of neck. When he pushed against the car, he shifted one leg between hers and pushed himself into her. That one line from her, aroused him once more and he felt it was like a challenge. He dipped his head down, his lips just below her ear, he nuzzled the skin there, breathing his lips to her ear.

"Challenge accepted." He whispered, and was moving away from her, leaving her bewildered.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N:** To be continued in chapter 5. Yes, I am a jerk.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Trust me when I say your confusion for the mysterious guy will come full head soon. Like in most of the books I've read or stories I've written, I introduce the _bad_ guy, give it a little feature to add ambiance, then discard them till I need them again. It is what is known as a set up character, without giving much information; it is meant to be confusing.

 **Disclaimer** : See profile

.

* * *

.

 **Ignite**

Chapter Five

.

.

.

Rasping came from the door. At first it sounded like a cat pawing, to be let in, then it became firmer, coming every other moment. A long pause, a final knock, then the sound of someone trudging away. The door swung open slowly, light seeping into the darkness. Poking his head out the door, his eyes scanned the hall, and out popped Pan, startling him "Boo." He stepped back, clutching hia chest. She had been getting very good at hiding her power level. Glaring at her, for the scare. He caught sight of something behind her, small, round, pink. He raised his brow curiously. Pan shifted it behind her back, toying with his intrigue. Trunks straightened himself, rounding his shoulders. "Pan?"

Peering up at him with a grin. She brought the item out to show him. It jiggled with the movement, something sloshed inside, his eyes widening upon realizing what it was. Making the motion to point over her shoulder, "Uncle Goten is coming by, want to join in?"

Trunks glanced over hia shoulder, sighing, "sorry, I can't. Work." He looked dejected as the perverted thought came to him. _Her shirt when wet is transparent_ , noting that it was white and he could see the faintest hint of s black bra underneath, _chances are she'll remove it to continue the battle_ , he ached to see it. His eyes were drawn to the movement of her fingers, he watched she withdrew her hands, one cupping the water balloon at her side, the other grabbing at the collar of her shirt, tugging it down, letting the AC hit her skin. He saw small beads of sweat forming at her hair line. _Had she just been training?_ He looked at his watch, 6 in the morning, "why are you up and here?"

Pan had glanced away at the question for a moment, then stepped toward him, he braced himself. "I basically live here, right? So, why not make it official?" Pan stepped back, thinking better of what she was going to do. She began walking away, even when Trunks let out a "what?".

Trunks watched Pan go, her spandex shorts clinging to her hips and thighs, they seemed a little shorter than normal. He felt himself get hard at the sight. Ducking back into his room, closing the door behind him, he walked over to his desk to get work done. His mind went to her spandex covered ass, the thought of her living there, after what happened the other night. He thought it had been a dream, waking up to morning wood, reliving the previous nights encounter and rubbing himself out. He was at it again for the new potential encounters to follow. If she was going to be living there, that meant that he would see her on a daily basis, and probably catch her in unflattering ways, or in a towel, his hand snaked to the front of his pants, slipping inside and pulling himself out, focusing on the towel, _I would catch her coming from the bathroom, it would startle her and she would slip up, releasing it a little bit, the cloth sliding down, revealing her clean, smooth skin. I would advance, getting closer now,_ his fingers rubbing the head, a moan escaping him, his fingers catching on the delicate skin. _I would close the gap between us, moving my lips unto hers, the heat would coarse through us, I would move my hands down her torso, over the cloth, freeing her body and then, ah, ahh_ , he heaved as a he came. Trunks lazily grabbed tissue from his desk to clean up the mess. Tucking himself behind his pants. Trunks looked at the computer on his desk, remembering he had work to finish.

.

* * *

.

Pan was waiting in the tree near the door, waiting for her uncle to arrive. She sensed him coming before he emerged from the clouds, she lowered her power level, silently waiting for her prey. As he neared she armed herself with two balloons, a small bucket in her lap. Patiently waiting, when he was within range, and landed on the walk path. Pan grinned mischievously raising up her arms and within seconds sent an array of water balloons at her uncle. He raised his head to face the direction they came from at an alarming speed. One hitting him directly in the face, the rest bursting near him or on his body, the cold water soaking through his clothes. Pan placed both legs on one side and dropped down, hanging on the tree like a monkey; upside down. "Hi uncle!"

Goten frowned at Pan and waited, without another thought, sent a ball of energy at the young woman, which she deflected it with ease. Pan released her legs from the branch, flipping down to land on her feet in a squatting position. Taking a moment, she darted toward her uncle, fist raised, she threw her arm out, her uncle dodging, and vice versa for several exchanges.

A few minutes later the door clicked open, "hey Pan, Bra is-." Trunks started and paused when he saw the sparring match. Pan's technique was quick and to the point, while Goten was calculating, but boorish. Pan was dodging an onslaught of energy balls, knocking a few back toward her uncle, a stray one hitting the tree she was just in. Trunks watched as the leaves turned to ash in his peripheral, when she fought it was as if she was dancing. The last ball of energy being knocked back toward Goten, Pan put up her hand, matching Goten's power level and shooting three consecutive balls the same size in Goten's direction. He blocked the first one, not realizing their were three more, each one pegging him in a different spot on his body. Goten dropped to his knees, throwing up his hands, "you win".

Pan moved over to her uncle, passing him a senzu bean, which he took gratefully. "Trunks?" she called, noticing his presence.

"Oh, right. Bra is looking for you." He continued. Trunks made eye contact first with Pan, giving her a warm smile, then to Goten who raised his brow at the expression. "Hey man."

"Hey" Goten responded. He fell back onto the cool grass, Pan squatting beside him. "Not going to eat one?" Pointing to the pouch of beans on her hip.

"Nah, I want to recover the normal way." Pan said quietly. Goten was about to ask why when Bra appeared next to her brother.

"Pan! We need to get rea-" Trailing off when seeing Goten. "Oooh, hi Goten!" Bra shifted and Pan saw that she really wanted her to come over.

Goten sat up, "hey Bra, you look good today." A blush immediately forming across her cheeks, if he didn't know that she had a thing for him, then that would have given her away if he was paying attention to the tale-tell, Goten hopped to his feet, Pan getting up and brushing herself off, following him. As they approached, two relatives brushed past the siblings, Goten giving Bra a wink, and Pan doing the same to Trunks, almost as if it was planned, though neither of them noticed the other doing it. Trunks blushed lightly and Bra's blush deepened. Both turning as the two Son family members entered the Brief's home. Pan and Goten looked at each other, smiling as if nothing was wrong. Pan pausing mid step, and Trunks bumped into Pan, she felt how hard he had become. Pan tilted her head backward, taking a peek at Trunks, he was hoping she hadn't noticed that while she fought, he was amazed by her finesse and the sweat she accumulated had soaked through her shirt, making her bra and breasts visible. She mouthed her words, so no one would hear, _naughty boy_. She smirked, turning to Pan.

"What's up?" Asking nonchalantly.

Bra was still blushing deeply, Pan snapped her fingers in front of her friend, grabbing her attention. Bra looked from Goten's back to Pan's face, recognition as if she remembered something she had forgotten, "oh! Pan! We need to go!" Pan squinted her eyes at Bra, in questioning manner.

"What? Why?" Pan's voice gave off the feeling she was suspicious.

"Becauseeee!" Bra whined.

"That is not an answer, Bra. Use your words." Pan stated.

Bra glanced at Trunks, as if to make him go away. Trunks shrugged and walked toward Goten, bringing up the move, as they headed toward the back of the house. When they were no longer in Saiyan earshot, she spoke again. "We need to go shopping, it's my brothers birthday tomorrow and I totally forgot. You know what my brother likes better than I do, as bad as that sounds." Pausing, "Since you two hang out just as much as you and I do."

A brow raised, "sparring is not hanging out."

"Regardless! We need to go." Taking a whiff of air, "but not before you shower. You smell like sweat."

Pan did what she always did to gauge her stink level, lifting her arm and inhaling. "Yeah, I guess, but it's not that bad."

Bra stomped her foot down, "right now young lady!" Pointing to the bathroom down the hall.

She stuck her tongue out as she headed down the hall, "I'll need clean clothes and a towel."

"Got you covered, girl." Bra said, "they're in the bathroom already."

Pan headed to the bathroom, once inside she turned the shower on to hot, peeling off her sweat riddled clothes, and underwear. She paused to look herself in the mirror, the steam coating it slowly. The marks from the other night from that prick had left were fading slowly. Her fingers gingerly touching the bruises. They hurt, but not too bad. Her pride hurt more than anything else. She was pissed at herself for letting that happen, she thought she knew better. Pan had been doing some research into the guy that was there, she went back the next day to talk to the security, but the information was scarce. Pan had convinced the security to give her what she needed, not by force or by a perverted favor, but because she had protected the restaurant downstairs a few times. They owed her one, aside from the free food that she got the previous night. That evening was too weird for her, not only did she only remember bits and pieces, but the guy had been giving off a weird rose like scent. It didn't smell of cologne, but maybe, pheromones? She's heard of certain species that give off the smell to either attract mates or tell other males that this was their territory. Something about it seemed awfully familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The steam now covered the entire mirror, she moved to the shower, pushing the door aside, she stepped in. The hot water felt good on her skin, trickling down her hair, soaking it, she began to hum a song as she washed her hair and body.

A knock came to the door, "yes?" She called.

"It's me, Bra, I'm coming in." She said.

"Okay...?" Pan responded. Washing the shampoo out of her hair.

"I forgot to give you a towel, so here one is." Bra said placing it on the counter, Pan very rarely ever locked the bathroom door, because in her household, if the light was on it meant it was occupied. Bra told her the time, and when she wanted to be out of the house by. She left the bathroom, closing the door behind her, running into Trunks. She grinned, "Pan's in the shower right now."

Trunks gave her a look of 'why do I care?' because Goten was within earshot.

She rolled her eyes, "in case you wanted to pop in." Bra laughed when he covered his face, as Goten asked, "pop in where?"

Bra spotted him rearing the corner, "oh, nothing Goten." She covered, changing the subject, "done moving her stuff in?"

"Uh, yeah." Goten responded, "why do you look like a tomato, Trunks?" His brow raising in suspicion.

Trunks coughed, looking away, "no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, we should get going. We have to be there at noon." He said as he began walking away.

"Trunks what're your plans for tomorrow evening?" Bra asked suddenly.

"Goten was planning on throwing a party here for me, right buddy?" He nudged Goten, Bra noted that it was a last minute thought by the way Trunks acted.

"Ha ha, yeah, it was kind of last minute, you and Pan are welcome to come too." Goten announced, the mentioning of Pan's name got Trunks thinking.

 _She lives here, even though she's basically lived here for years. Maybe I can get a_ special _kind of birthday gift out of her._ The thought of Pan coming into his room wrapped up in ribbon with a bow on top of her head, or nether regions with lingerie on appealed to him, a smile coming to his lips. _Maybe she would do that?_ A pause in his thoughts, _no, she wouldn't. That's out of her character. Well, maybe, she has been out of character recently, since that night._ A blush coming to his cheeks at the memory. Taken from his thoughts when he heard his sister say what he initially thought.

Bra rolled her eyes again, "I do live here, and she does too now, it would be difficult to avoid it."

"Right, right, you have a point." Goten said, avoiding her eyes. "So, you _are_ coming then?" A sheepish grin taking his features, Bra fought off a blush that she could feel creeping up on her. Instead she looked past him, he had moved past them to stand on the other side of Trunks, just in front of the bathroom door. _I wonder if Pan can hear this conversation? What a silly thought, of course she can, if she wanted._

As if on cue, the door swung open. Pan standing in a rather small towel, Pan staring down Bra. "What the hell Bra?! This towel is too small!" Silence from everyone as they jumped at the sudden motion. Their eyes all drawing to her. Goten blushed and averted his gaze away immediately, seeing his niece in scantily clad towel wasn't his idea of fun. Trunks stared, the towel was far too short, barely covering her rump, barely shielding her breasts from the cool air, he could see her nipples rise against the thin fabric. Water dripped off of the tips of her hair, she had put it into a bun, the water sliding down her neck and shoulders. Her face a twinge red against her pale skin from the heat of the water and the embarrassment once realizing there was a crowd outside the door. Though, she didn't close the door right away, her eyes went from Bra, who also had blushed at the sight, more so because she had planned it and was embarrassed to see it work against her brother, then she turned her eyes to Trunks who had been staring at her. Who was taking in every inch of her, as if taking a photo of each part of her body to remember later on. Trunks sucked in a breath as the towel slid a bit further down when she shifted, the towel parted when she stepped backwards, he was able to see up her thigh to just below her nether region. He felt himself tilt as if to get a better look, he was thankful Goten had not only averted his gaze, but covered his face as well out of shock. Bra had looked away too, to give her brother his chance to take in everything. Trunks knew that this was her fault, he knew they had big fluffy towels and gave Pan the smallest possible towel available in case something like this would happen. Pan, however wasn't as beet red as Trunks was, she felt strangely confident, and shimmied the towel down a bit more, when stepping backward, feeling brave enough to reveal more cleavage. She heard Trunks suck in his breath, an evil grin appearing on her features, he took note of that too, and all too soon the door was closed.

Goten turned around, "is it safe?"

"Shouldn't you ask that before turning?" Bra questioned.

"Huh? Ah yeah. I guess so." Goten shrugged. "Well, that was a surprise. Well, I guess that's retribution for Pan walking in on me showering at the dojo." He chuckled, taking this matter at hand lightly.

Trunks exhaled, "yeah definitely a surprise. Who would have thought that would happen?" A glare coming from him to Bra, who pivoted and padded down the hall to the kitchen, ignoring Trunks, feeling a tad guilty for setting Pan up like that, but feeling happy that it worked so well. Trunks didn't make eye contact with Goten as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey man, we should get going, don't want to be late, right?" Goten suggested, and then headed toward the foyer of the house.

Trunks slumped against the door, sighing in relief that he was alone. Dropping the back of his head against the door, he peered at the ceiling, _man, this is going to be the toughest battle of all._

.

* * *

.

They were in one of the many stores Bra thought would interest Trunks. Pan was groaning by now, this was their fifth store in three hours and Pan was feeling agitated, not only because they were shopping, which was her least favorite hobby, but because Bra insisted on going to each and every store that she spotted. Pan slumped down into a chair as Bra bounced around looking at the different sporting goods. She pointed to several items, Pan shook her head no. "There is nothing in this store he would like." Pan groaned allowed.

Bra shot Pan a look, "then tell me what he likes!"

Pan grumbled, irritably, "I don't know your brothers tastes as well as you think, but I can definitely say that he won't use any of this." She glanced around.

Bra went over to Pan, "what about this?" She asked, holding up a white and black hat with _Hercule's_ name on it. Pan rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever seen him wear a hat in his life? Especially anything grandpa's name on it?" Pan asked, she knew that Bra was trying to lighten her mood.

"Well-" Bra dipped down to squat beside Pan, "-if you don't want me wrapping _you_ up as his present then I suggest you help out."

Pan shuddered at the thought. She definitely didn't like the sound of that. "Based on what I know your brother likes, I would say anything mechanical, sciencey, anything to do with martial arts; nothing to do with my grandpa, though. Um.. He likes food. He also likes, uh, I don't know Bra." She was naming things off her fingers, and had a long pause, her stomach growling. "I like food too," finally saying.

Bra's head dropped in defeat, "fine, lets go feed you, you animal".

.

* * *

.

"Hey Trunks! Long time no see!" Called Marron as she saw Goten and Trunks arrive to a fine dining restaurant. She wore a pretty blue camisole with dark blue jeans and a black jacket, her hair in her usual low pigtails. She waved to them, so they would see her sitting at and outside table. The two young men strolled over toward the entrance, pointing out Marron to the hostess, she nodded and let them proceed.

"Hey Marron, what's up?" He replied.

"What? Not going to say hi to me too?" Goten asked, feigning being hurt.

"I just saw you at the university. You don't count." She stuck her tongue out at Goten.

"I'm hurt." He joked. "So, anyway, I called you here to help this bum out. It's his birthday tomorrow." He nudged Trunks in the arm.

"Whatever. Anyway, what can I do?" She questioned, brow pinching together in thought.

"Your mom has a catering business now, doesn't she?" Goten asked, she nodded, as if understanding.

"Woah, wait, this isn't a big deal." Trunks tried to interject.

They ignored him. "I could ask her, but she might charge, you know how she is." Marron responded.

"Well, see what you can do for us." Goten said.

Trunks sat there annoyed, being excluded from the conversation. "Guys!"

The two looked to him, as if surprised to see him there. "What?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't need catering. I don't need it to be fancy. A few close friends and some booze will do fine."

Goten and Marron nodded as if they understood, then jumped back into their original conversation. Trunks rolled his head back, peering up at the sky. The sky was clear with the exception of a few clouds. The sun shining brightly and warming his skin. He groaned more to himself, than to the two in front of him as they spoke, picking up on a few words as he began to daydream about meeting Pan at his party tomorrow, or whatever it turns into.

At some point Trunks had nodded off, and Marron was now poking him awake. "Trunks? Helloooo, Trunks?"

He jolted awake, nearly falling out of his chair. "Huh? What?" Peering at the blonde.

"So, we've decided. And you _will_ have fun or else." She spoke, a menacing tone coming to surface. He didn't like where this was going.

"Do I get to know the details?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course-" Goten whispered the last part, "-not."

"Of course." Trunks repeated, catching the 'not' on the end. He rolled his shoulders, proceeding to stand. "Okay, so I am tired, can we leave now?"

Goten and Marron looked at one another, smiles on their lips, though not for the reason of the party planning, but because while Trunks had napped, Goten had doodle on his face, like when they were kids. The customers in the outdoor seating had been staring at Trunks the entire time as the three walked past them. Trunks paused when he looked in a reflective surface and immediately turned on Goten, knowing it was him. "What the hell man?! What are you, five?!"

.

* * *

.

It was nightfall by the time everyone got back to the house, Goten and Marron were not with Trunks when he returned. He was down the hall in the bathroom scrubbing off the marker, when he heard the front door click open and a few rustling of bags and then the door shutting. He didn't even here his mom approach and lean on the door frame. "Hey sweetie." She watched him jump. "So, Marron just called to let me know the party details for tomorrow. I want you to know that everything will go without a hitch, and I have confirmed several things for the party."

Trunks dried his face with a wash cloth. "Want to tell me the details?"

"Oh, you don't know? Then, no. I won't say anything. " She winked, "it should be fun though."

"Great. Thanks." He peered at his mom. She, like most humans, her age was showing. Her laugh lines were starting to show, and she often died her hair to maintain it's original color, to hide the grays. Though, even though she was getting older, his father Vegeta didn't show his age. He still looked as young as when his mom and him got married. Him and his sister had great genes, they had features from both of their parents, and you could definitely which kid took after which parent the most. Trunks saw his moms smile falter a little. "Hey mom?"

"Yes, honey?" She piqued.

"Thank you for everything you do." Trunks said, lightheartedly. He knew for all the hard work his mom did, that she didn't get thanked a whole lot, especially from her husband, who was training every free moment he got. He saw her features brighten, she walked into the bathroom and gave him a hug and a kiss on the head. "I love you." She whispered and then was out the door, off to help prepared for tomorrow evening.

Trunks looked in the mirror, he had gotten most of the ink off, he looked toward the door when two people walked buy, bags in hand. He regretted having the door open at that very moment, and it was too late to close it. The damage was done. Trunks was covering his face with his hand when both women had burst into laughter at the sight.

"Ahaha, Trunks, what the hell happened to your face?" Bra laughed.

Pan couldn't help it, she was laughing, harder than she intended. The ink that had remained was of a monkey eating a banana, and dancing. Trunks sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, get your kicks. Goten did this. I made the mistake of falling asleep at lunch with him and Marron."

At the mention of Marrons name, "you should have known better, it suits you." Bra cooed, _Marron, huh?_ Marron had a thing for Trunks when the girls were younger, but it subsided over the years.

"Shut up." He groaned, glancing at Pan, as she laughed at him. She paused in her laughter as she made eye contact with him.

"Really, Trunks. it does suit you." She teased, as when they all had their tails, they turned into giant monkeys at least once in their life, until someone cut their tails.

Trunks tried to think of a witty response, but nothing came and he just sunk his face into his palms instead.

"Aw, there, there Trunks. It'll come out by tomorrow. That way you won't be embarrassed when the ladies show up." He was surprised to hear Pan say this. His head shot up to look at her. She was looking directly at him. As if to say nothing had changed between them. He felt a pang in his chest, and not the kind that would make his hear skip a beat. Even Bra was surprised.

"Hm?" Bra inquired. Pan knew full well what she said.

"You heard me. You're a bachelor, Trunks. Of course there are going to be women swooning over you." Pan said, indifferent.

"That's a little mean, Pan." Bra admitted. "Don't you, you know..?" Nodding her head in Trunks' direction, as if saying, 'don't you want to be the only one swooning?'

"What's mean is assuming he's mine, when he's not." Pan didn't feel guilty for saying this, she knew she wasn't sure if she liked Trunks like that, and she wanted to make that evasively clear. She liked playing, but doubted it could be serious.

Trunks looked as hurt as he felt. Unsure of what to say, he remained silent. Pan saw this, still feeling the same. Bra felt uncomfortable now, and went on ahead taking the bags from Pan so she could leave them be. Pan made an expression, that Trunks wasn't sure of. It looked like she was thinking of what to say next, but felt weird about saying it. Trunks felt his chest twist with unease, as Pan approached, entering the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and locking it. He cocked his head to the side, confused now. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Apologizing, I guess?" She questioned herself. She had been wearing a button down shirt with a black tank top underneath, and dark blue faded jeans and black boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Her fingers dipping down to the top button that fell just below her collarbone, she undid it, and then the next, continuing till her shirt swooped open, as she approached him. He had backed up into the sliding glass door of the shower. She was standing a foot away from him now, bringing her finger up she went to touch his neck, but didn't, letting her heat bounce off her and onto his skin, a static shock zapping him, he looked down at her nervously, unsure of what to think.

 _What is going on? Does she not think of me as dating material, but why does she tease me so?_ He wondered, his mind tracing back to the thought outside, against the car. _The challenge, maybe?_ He came to the conclusion that _this_ was regarding _that_. Trunks felt the heat, she wasn't touching, just like he had challenged her. _Teasing without touching, huh? How?_

She moved her finger down, the heat following, as she dropped her hand down his chest to his belt, extending all her fingers on that hand, and he could feel the heat as if she was touching him. Somehow this made him want her more. She wasn't looking him in the eye anymore, her eyes fixated on the area below his belt, she saw that she was having an affect. She slid her eyes over his features, his face showed he was confused, but excited at the same time, intrigued even. His muscles were tightened in his shoulders as if restraining himself. She bit her lip, liking that part.

Trunks looked down at her, when he saw her bite her lip like that, he groaned inwardly, wanting to take her by the arms and flip her to be the one pinned, different thoughts racing through him, he wondered if her mind was clear or if she thought the same? Trunks gathered up some courage, he stepped forward, she stepped back, keeping the short distance, but making sure they didn't touch. A wicked thought coming to mind, his hands went to the hem of his shirt, as he tugged upward, her eyes went wide with curiosity. She had had seen him shirtless so many times before, but this was different. He was intending to tease her back. She had to fight back somehow, she matched his unspoken challenge. She removed her hand from where it hovered, and hers went to the hem of her shirt, matching his movements. Their eyes watched each other. She stopped as she got to her bra, sliding one hand down her ribs, to her abdomen, tucking her thumb into her jeans for a moment before removing it and sliding it down the button and zipper of her jeans. He had stopped his movements to watch her. The pain from earlier subsiding, and he his longing replacing his earlier confused emotions. He licked his lips with interest, he approached again, until he backed her into the counter, she had turned at some point, so she wouldn't land against the door. He dropped either hand on the counter on her sides. His shirt had strangely stayed in place half way up his abdomen, as had hers, and she had done the same, placing her hands on the counter, not touching his. His peered up at him, he dipped down so that eyes were at level with hers, staring directly into them. "I don't want anyone, but you." He admitted.

Pan grinned, she knew he thought this way. "Why?" She questioned him.

Her breath was soft against his lips, and minty fresh. She had been sucking on some mints. He pondered for a moment. "It's been only you on my mind for years."

"Again, why?"

"I... Don't know. One day I stopped looking at your like a little girl, maybe it was after Uub proposed to you and I felt jealous back then?" He confessed.

Pan tilted her head back in thought, exposing her neck. He noted the marks were just about gone now, and he desperately wanted to put his own there. "That long, hm?"

"Yes." Trunks confirmed.

"That is a long time to have felt this way." She mused.

"it is." His answers were short as he thought about touching her and losing the challenge.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked.

"I-" He started, "-I knew you didn't feel the same."

"And do I now?" She challenged.

"I don't know. I think you've thought about it now. Since the other night at least." Drawing in her scent. "I sometimes thought you were interested, but then you would do something to show you weren't."

She remained silent, thinking, he continued "and, I was going to just leave things the way they were-"

"But?" She interrupted.

"But, I was consumed by jealousy that night and it was infuriating that _that_ guy touched you, left hickies, that he was trying to seduce you." he confessed, closing his eyes for a moment, before coming to a resolve and opening them again, "I was consumed and in that moment I didn't care if you knew my intentions or not."

She bit her lower lip in response, not nervously, but confidently. Encouraging him to continue.

"And now here we are." He stated.

"So we are." She observed. "What are _you_ going to do now about it?"

It didn't take him long to respond. "Make you mine." He felt brave now after confessing his feelings.

A wicked grin coming to her lips, he suddenly felt like he fell for a trap. "How do you think you'll do that?"

 _Another challenge?_ Trunks thought. He desperately wanted to break the first one, but his pride was getting in the way. It didn't look like he would respond to that. Pan arched her back so that her chest was mere inches form his, and he had full view down her shirt, remembering that morning, he felt himself grow harder. Pan could feel herself want him to take her, to push her against the counter and kiss her hard on the lips, to grip her by the hips and push her into him. She knew that she definitely felt lust for him. The thought of Trunks taking her intrigued her more than she would have thought. She didn't want to hurt his feelings though.

"Trunks," she murmured, "I don't want to hurt your feelings-"

"Then don't." He interrupted. "Just fall for me."

She grumbled, "I don't know if I can."

He tilted his head to her response.

"I don't know if it's because I haven't had sex in awhile, or because I am sexually attracted to you, or because your interest in me is clouding my judgement, but I want you physically, and I am not sure about emotionally." She confessed, averting her gaze to the door.

He exhaled slowly, "I am a man, Pan. I can control my feelings, so that you don't feel pressured into doing something you don't want." He bit his lip. He felt like he was the girl in this situation, and she was the man, because he was the one confessing and she was avoiding his emotions and she just wanted the sex.

"I am so the guy here." She chuckled, reading his thoughts. He chuckled with her, agreeing. "I'm sorry Trunks, I-"

Before she could finish her thought his lips came crashing down on hers, before even he knew it. He didn't want to hear her turn him down emotionally. He wanted to taste her lips to satisfy his appetite. His dirty mind working in overtime. He pushed his tongue against her lips, pleading for permission to enter, she let him. Their tongues wrestling and he felt pleased that she accepted. He clashed his body into hers, not hearing any complaints or feeling her resist. In fact he felt her moan, he felt the vibrations on his tongue down his throat. She wrapped one hand around his neck, pulling him in deeper, her lust taking hold of her senses. He pulled her in as close as he could, and rubbed himself up against her, her other hand dropped down to the bulge in his pants and gliding her fingers over him, his member twitched beneath her touch, an _ah_ escaping his lips, and she pulled down the zipper to his pants, undoing the button too, all without looking. She slipped her fore and middle fingers into the slit, rubbing against the silk boxer shorts, feeling him a little easier now. He pulsed against her touch and his body quivered for a moment. As she slid her fingers past the fabric, he could faintly hear noise in the background as the blood pumped against his ears. She pushed him back a little with her free hand, rubbing her fore and middle finger against arousal, and she stepped forward, pivoting them both and pinning him against the counter. Breaking the kiss, she kissed his lips, chin, jaw, trailing down, nipping as she went. His head knocked back, enjoying the feeling, his eyes closing for the briefest of moments, and then shooting open when he felt her drop to her knees. Her hand left his arousal for a moment and he felt his jeans drop down his waist a little. Pan brought her fingers back to his arousal, and pulled out just the tip. He looked down at her, eyes wide as she looked up at him when she licked her lips. He throbbed against her fingers. Aching for her lips. He licked his own lips and biting his lower lip as she breathed him in and placed her own lips against his tip. He gasped as she licked.

Her tongue sliding along the hole in the tip of penis, she tasted the slightly sweet and salty taste of the precum that was there. Sliding her lips down the head, she pulled him out more, kissing as she went. She looked up at him, her onyx eyes appearing amused as she reached the base, with her other hand his lightly gripped his balls through the fabric of boxers, and he let out a moan, loud enough for her to hear. She stuck out her tongue, running it from the base to just below the head, slowly, a long moan coming from him. Instinctively one hand went to the back of her head, and gripped her hair, the other steadied himself against the counter. He arched his lips as she placed her lips around his tip, sliding down his head was in, she lapped at him, coating him in her saliva. "Ah..!" He moaned more, as he watched drop her mouth from his head to midway down his shaft, he groaned wanting more. She slid back and forth a few times, shifting her balance, angling him, she went down again, taking his full eight inches. He could feel the back of her throat and pulsed against the tight feeling. _If she feels this good here, I can only imagine how she feels down there._ Trunks felt himself quiver against her. He felt that he was getting closer, and as if she could sense he was, she picked up her pace sucking, lickings, kissing his shaft, the back of tongue running against his head and the her lips cupping over him again. She knew he was close by the moaning and groaning coming from him, and the whispers of her name escaping his lips. As she dipped up and down, she rubbed his shaft and balls with each motion, and with the hand on the back of her head, he held her in place as he moved his hips, pumping against Pan's mouth, and letting a low husky growl out, as his cum in the back of her throat. She coughed a little against him, her gag reflex kicking in.

Before he could recover from what occurred, there was loud banging on the door. The two young adults jumped, startled; the stayed in their position until another bang at the door reverberated against he walls of the bathroom. Pan shifted and he pulled out. She licked his tip gathering up the rest of the cum that was there, and he desperately wanting another go at it. Trunks tucked himself back in his pants and helped Pan up onto her feet, she grinned at him, she swallowed him up, and he thought that was very attractive for her to do. The banging on the door brought them out of what happened, as the sounded became more aggressive. Trunks fixed himself and Pan popped a mint into her mouth before she headed for the door.

"Pan!" Someone shouted from the other side of the door. "Come out quick! it's _urgent_!"

.

* * *

.

To be continued in chapter six. - Before anyone says conversations like that don't happen during sex like scenes. Yes, they do happen. My other half and I tend to have conversations before the down and dirty or during, usually there is a lot of laughter too.

And now you should be satisfied for a little bit. With Christmas right around the corner, I will be focusing a little on my artisan business and gift making, so there may not be a new chapter till the new year.

Have a great Christmas (or a holiday you celebrate, or a normal day, if you don't celebrate) and an excellent New Year if I don't post a new chapter beforehand.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I apologize for the late chapter. Many things have happened since I last updated, and the chapter I had been working on disappeared sadly. I know not where it is hiding. So, instead, I will start this chapter all over. I remember most the previous chapter six, but I also remember disliking it.

.

* * *

.

Ignite

Chapter Six

.

* * *

.

Pan shivered, as if recalling deja vu. She stood there in front of Trunks, staring at him, recalling the want-to-be-memory. Her face scrunched up in distaste. She must have been standing there for a long time, because Bra had elbowed her, motioning with her shoulder to hint that they should get a move on, after that extended awkward silence. Pan brought one hand up to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose, letting out a breath. Closing her eyes to gather herself. When she withdrew her hand, she moved it to her forehead, eyes opening, and silly grin on her face. "Man, I'm sorry, I just had this weird sensation of deja vu and it kind of weirded me out there for a moment." Bra cocked a brow at her best friend, and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say Pan." Bra said briskly. Pan dropped her hand to her side, pursing her lips out in thought. Bra continued, "you should apologize". Pan thought of what it was she was supposed to say sorry for. Her fake memories glazing over her real ones, made her face contort in a weird way again. She tried thinking back to what she had said before it had gotten awkward. Trunks stood there in the doorway, waving a hand in front of her face, calling her name. Pan's eyes shot up to eyes, knowing what she had said, was rude now.

"Trunks!" She shouted, he jumped, his hand retreating to his chest. He didn't make a sound though. Pan stepped forward, not noticing how she had just startled him, if she was in her right mind, she would have picked on him for it. She reached out toward him, her mind a tad fuzzy as the false memories slid their way across her vision, she placed a hand against his chest, next to his own. She took in a sharp breath to keep in control of these unknown urges that spawned from nowhere. Pan brought her other hand around his neck, tugging him down, bringing him into a firm hug. She brought his ear down to her lips and whispered her apology; still unsure of whether it was the right thing to do. But, she knew she wanted him to have a good time for his birthday. Trunks felt his skin turn hot, he thought she could see his expression of confusion. Pan didn't give him time to react to the embrace. Stepping out of reach, next to Bra, giving her a look of, 'are you satisfied?'. Bra had grinned widely. She and Bra continued on their original path as Trunks just stood there, disbelief etched into his features as to what had transpired.

 _The way she spaced out just now was super weird, right? Definitely weird. What was with that apology?_ He wanted to frown, but, found himself grinning instead, against his better judgement. He propped himself against the doorframe as he watched her and his sister head down the hall.

.

* * *

.

"Pan?" Bra glanced over her shoulder at the young adult whose face was still contorted in an unexplainable expression as they reached her door. Bra found herself poking her friend in the shoulder to try to draw her attention back to reality. Pan's head snapped up, onyx eyes wide, staring at her now. Bra shivered, she was doing the _owl_ look again. Bra shifted on her feet, as she opened her bedroom door, pushing it open. "Could you explain to me why you were spacing out back there, and for that long?"

Pan's gaze followed Bra, her eyes going from her friend to the bags in each of their hands. Recounting the events leading up the bathroom, she felt woozy and concerned. Why were these situations happening to her? Her gaze shot back up to her friend, eyes growing wide, "h-how long would you say I was spacing out for?"

Bra raised a brow, dumping her bags onto her bed, Pan following her lead. She brought a fingertip to her chin in thought, "I'd say about five minutes or so. It was like you just froze in place, unmoving… It was kind of creepy, actually."

Plopping down into a swivel chair at Bra's desk, she placed her head into her hands. "That's trippy. I swear I already apologized to your brother in a different way…" She trailed off, realizing she was speaking out loud, Bra's interest was piqued, she came over to her friend, crouching in front of her.

"A different way? Like something other than hugging him a moment ago?" Bra asked, her voice showing concern.

"Yeah. It's difficult to explain. It felt like something entirely different occurred after what I said. Like, it felt like you took all of the bags and left us alone for me to apologize." Pan said, she felt like she was losing it, like her mind was not her own.

Bra sucked in a breath, slapping her knees with her hands before rising. "That's your first mistake, Pan." She announced, heading back to her bed toward the bags.

"Huh?" Was Pan's response, watching her friend go.

"I wouldn't ever take all the bags. No matter the reason." Bra stated, swinging about face, hands on hips as she said matter-of-factly. Pan's recognition of this was slow, but she nodded anyway.

"Maybe I am losing it." Pan said, more to herself than to Bra. Bra cocked her head to the side.

"What was that?" She asked, not quite catching what Pan had mentioned.

Shaking her head, she rose to her feet as well, "oh, don't worry about it. I guess I am just a bit tired from the mall excursion." She padded her way over to the bed as well. "Let's get these organized, and then I'll go to my own room to take a nap."

"Sounds like a plan, girl." Bra's lips pursed together as she had already started on them. Sorting her new clothes, and the few items she bought for her brother and miscellaneous items into various piles on her bed.

.

* * *

.

Pan found herself laying in her bed staring up at the her ceiling. She blinked a few times, unable to get this overwhelming feeling of unease out of her mind, her stomach twisted in discomfort. Was she really losing her mind? _Maybe it's all of this lack of sleep that's been going on lately. Which was the main reason I moved here and out of my apartment._ Pan grunted, rolling over onto her side, maybe a change of scenery would be better? She eyed the other side of her queen sized bed, empty of another presence, though, if she really wanted it could be occupied. She shook her head, shoving her face into her pillow. _No. Let's not think about that right now._ Slowly, she moved her gaze over her sheets, to her desk with the reading lamp on. The second source of light in her room, the other came from her ceiling fan, a few bulbs were out, out of the five that were screwed in. In retrospect she was surprised her furniture fit into this space. It was a little smaller than her studio apartment.

Shifting into a sitting position, she moved her pillow to sit between her legs and torso, hugging it. _I should feel relaxed here, not antsy and uneasy. So, why is this happening?_ She felt she's asked herself that question far too frequently lately. With as many nights as she had been spending here leading up to moving in, she was surprised at how difficult it had been to fall asleep as of the last few months. A shiver ran through her, as if there was a chill in the air. Groaning, she knew that she wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon, so she threw her feet over the edge of the bed. She was still in her clothes that she had been wearing earlier that day. Grabbing her phone, she looked at the time, it wasn't too late into the night. A few hours had passed since she finished organizing, and wrapping Trunks' gifts that Bra had bought for him. She had actually bought his gift several months prior and it had been hidden in Bras room since. Grunting again, she pulled herself up, casting her pillow onto her bed, she slipped on her slippers as she headed toward the door, pausing. She looked down at her attire. _Maybe I should change into my PJs?_ Taking a glance around her room, she spotted a box with writing on it that had been scratched out, she knew that was the box she had been seeking. Trudging over to it, she opened it with ease, adding just enough strength to rip off the tape without damaging her boxes, in case she ever needed them again.

Pulling out a pair of black PJ bottoms that tired at her waist with her Grandpa Hercules face on the thigh and his gym's name going down the length of the thigh. She frowned, casting them aside. She pulled out several more identical pairs in different colors to the first pair. _How many of these do I have?_ She thought it over, realizing her mother probably put extras in the box when she wasn't paying attention. Though, she had no idea when her mom was last over at her place. _Freaky._ Pan continued pulling out PJ bottoms and tank top, until she found ones she liked. A solid black pair of PJ pants with a drawstring at the waist, and a matching black tank top that had spaghetti straps, it revealed her collarbone and some of her cleavage as well. _Is this too inappropriate my first official night here?_ Thinking back, she shrugged and put them both on, leaving her black sports bra on. She pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun that was fixed at the base of her neck instead atop her head like usual. Hoisting herself up, she headed back toward her door, hand gripping the handle. She felt the chill again. Rather than heed it, she shrugged it off and continued to open her door.

The hallway was dark, the only light came from her bedroom, she left it cracked, so this way she could remember which one was hers. Her footsteps barely audible in the quiet of the evening. Where was everyone? She knew Bra was still home, because she would have come to get her if she were going out, or at least text her. She knew Bulma was working late at the office again, which meant Vegeta was probably training out back. Padding her way toward the kitchen, she saw a light flick on where it would be down the hall. _Who could that be, I wonder?_ With her usual tricks in mind, she reared around the corner just about to enter into the light when she faltered in her step. Tilting her head, peering at the familiar muscular back dipping into the fridge. She thought about being mean and playing a trick on him again like she had that morning. She grinned like a villain and padded silently to the otherside of the fridge door and as quietly as she could muster, she hopped onto the counter, biding her time.

She chuckled inwardly as the person grunted when they didn't find what they were looking for, instead pulling out their secondary option, a hand snaked its way to the fridge door, closing it as they rose. He had turned his back to her consequently. Her grin became wider, "boo!" The reaction that followed had her bursting into laughter, she was clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. She felt like he had literally jumped fifteen feet in the air, one hand slamming onto the counter across from him, the other clutching his chest with the item from the fridge bursting in his grasp and exploding over his hand and body. She heard it, it made her laugh more. Her giggles stilled as the panting from the other person slowed, and he slowly turned around to look at her directly. Swiping at the tears that formed from her fit, she peered up at him with blurry vision. Boy, did he look pissed. Clearing her vision, she confirmed it was true. She also saw what he'd squished into oblivion. _Ah, beer. That actually sounds good right now._

"It hasn't even been a full day, yet." She heard him growl out. She grinned sheepishly, hopping down from her deadly spot. She walked over to where they hand towels and paper towels, grabbing up of each and strolling back over to him. As she handed them to him, he spoke again, "I swear you're trying to kill me before my birthday even makes it here."

Pan inclined her chin in mock defiance, "I would never." His comical demeanor had to her fits of laughter resurfacing. He took the peace offering from her as he wiped down his smooth, muscular chest with his cloth towels, and dipping down to clean up the surrounding area with the paper towels. Pan stepped away as he swiped at her feet to get her to move out of range of the sticky mess. She cracked a smile when he looked up at her from his position. "You look good down on your knees." She slapped her hand over mouth immediately after saying it, especially with the skeptical gaze he was giving her. Biting her lip from behind her hand, reminding her of her deja vu situation from earlier in the day, she stopped her herself from remembering and from biting her lip, she pulled her hand away to scratch her nose at the tip. Her onyx eyes sliding away from his to fixate on anything but him and his expression.

A moment later, she felt a sudden warmth wrap around her ankle, along with the feeling of falling. She let out a yelp as he pulled her down toward him. To stop herself from hitting the floor, she grabbed the counter to steady herself. She watched as he stopped what he'd been doing, rising to stand, his hand sliding up her calf, up the full length of her thigh, resting on her hip as he stood in front of her and held her in an awkward position that'd be compromising if anyone walked in on them. If someone had, it'd look like he was trying _seduce_ her, and not the other way around. She did find it odd that he hadn't spoken since she scared him. Normally he would have retorted with something witty to ease the tension, but no, he simply brought his full height to stand in front of her, bringing her closer to him, holding her firmly in place. He had a dangerous gleam in his eye, she noted. With her free hand she placed it on his chest to gain some distance, feeling his heat intensify with her touch, she dared to peek up into his blue orbs. She sucked in a breath and rolled her lips between her teeth, she knew this would either lead to one of two situations. One, where he would advance and close the distance between them, or two, someone would come to disturb them, and we'd separate before anyone saw anything, yet look just as guilty as if something had happened.

Pan wasn't sure which option she'd prefer in that very moment. Her mind was feeling fuzzy and light headed, she definitely knew one thing, and that was that she needed some kind of sleep in order to function for tomorrow's big day, his big day. She found she was gnawing on her lower lip in anticipation of what was going to happen one way or another. Then suddenly, he released her, stepping back after she made no inclinations of advancing or stepping away. For a moment she missed his warmth. Was he just going to ignore her comment, or was he planning on seeking revenge at a later date? Steadying herself, she watched in silence as he dropped the paper towels into their proper receptacle, and the cloth towels in another bin closer to the laundry room. He took long, even strides there and back. He brushed past her toward the fridge where she'd found him initially. Opening it, he dipped in, grabbing additional items. He closed the door, placing them on the table, pulling out a chair for himself and for her.

"Join me?" He finally said, she exhaled, not realizing she'd been holding her breath for a minute. Tentatively, she slid into the adjoining chair as he slid the can of beer over to her. She eyed him skeptically as she popped the tab, unfortunately for her she didn't see him shake the can quickly and foam spluttered all over her, attacking her nose down to her collarbone, as the foam fizzled out she sat there annoyed at what'd done. It was almost as bad as what she'd done to him.

"Trunks!" Her voice raising an octave as he began his fit of laughter, much like the one she had before their weird bout of silence. She felt herself getting mad, yet she couldn't find herself bubbling over, instead she joined in the laughter, hopping up to fetch towels to clean up her own mess now, avoiding dropping to her knees to avoid him saying what she said before. She didn't need him repeating it. "Yeah, yeah, you got your revenge."

"Damn right I did." He was still laughing when she bent over to wipe off the table after having wiped herself off. Her tank top dipped low, exposing her chest, she wasn't aware of it until she heard his laugh hitch in his throat, she followed his gaze. He cleared his throat, popping open his own can and taking a swig of it, looking anywhere but there.

She smiled tentatively, taking a sip of her own drink. She finished her can easily. "Woah, slow down there." She heard him say, as she crushed her empty can, setting it off to the side and reaching for another.

"It was half empty, as the other half ended up on me. Remember?" She slipped a finger under black strap, lifting it and gesturing to her wet top.

"Ah, you're right." He slid it toward her, so she'd be able to reach it without having to move much, "here you go then."

"Mhm." She mused, popping it open, taking a long sip. She peered at him through long black lashes, he seemed tired, though, not as tired as she was felt. "Can't sleep, Trunks?"

His gaze shifted from the can in his hand to her eyes, "not really."

"Any reason why?" She asked, curious as to what was keeping him up.

He raised a brow, as if she really didn't know that it was her keeping him up, the fact that her presence was going to be a continuous thing, rather than a couple nights a week. "Oh you know… Just anticipating tomorrow's events."

Her own brow raised, doubting that was his real reason, but going with it in any case. "How about you?" She heard him ask, she had nearly finished her second can, he was already sliding one toward her and cracking open his second.

She bit her lower lip in debate, "well, I actually haven't been sleeping well for months now." She decided to go with the truth for once instead of evading the topic.

"Is there a reason why?" He questioned, concerned.

"I'm actually not sure myself. I know I stronger than average human, what with my bloodline, but still sometimes it isn't enough. Afterall, I cannot turn into a super Saiyan." The hand she had on the table curled into a fist. "Not to mention, I feel like I'm being watched everywhere I go."

"Is that why you moved in with us?" He asked, she felt a surge of his power level rise, at hearing what she had to say.

"That's part of it, yes." She established. Her knuckles going white. "That and, I mean, I'm here all of the time. Your mom also offered for me to live here for free. _Free_ Trunks! Which is hell of a lot better than the $950 zen I was paying for my studio." He choked on his beer when she said that last part. "Even though she offered the room for free, I do plan on paying at least half of the costs of my studio, because you know, utilities."

Trunks chuckled, "I didn't know that's how much your studio costed. Why didn't you move back in with your parents?"

Pan scoffed, "if you had a chance to not live with your parents, you would take it, wouldn't you?" She said, then remembered that he does in fact live with his parents, even at his age. She giggled to herself.

"Hey, I take offense to that." Trunks raised his palm to her, "my feelings are hurt." Bringing it to his chest.

"Riiight. _Whatever_ you say there buddy." Pan chuckled, taking another sip.

"But, seriously, I'm glad you chose us over your family." Trunks blushed, trying to hide his grin behind his beer can. She saw it though. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and beamed at him.

"I am too. I mean I'm sure I won't regret it, right?" A twinkle in her.

He adjusted the way he was sitting, straightening his back. "I hope not."

"What are you two doing? It's like 12AM. Don't you have work in the morning, Pan?" They heard a voice just outside of the kitchen, both of them with beer cans in hand turned to see Bulma appear.

"Oh hey Mrs. Briefs!" Pan called, raising her can.

"M-mom! You're home late?" Trunks said unsure, he hadn't realized that much time had gone by since he got up.

"They actually gave me the day off, because of moving and I had requested Trunks' birthday off." Pan announced, she looked over to the bewildered Trunks, "surprise?" She beamed at him.

"Oh really, hun? That's nice of them." She said, coming into the kitchen and sitting down them. She looked them both over, noticing Pan's damp shirt and Trunks' damp PJ pants. "What happened here?"

Pan snickered, "what you see had happened…" Pan went into great detail about startling Trunks earlier, conveniently skipping over their close proximity and moving right on into his revenge and that they'd been sitting here chatting since.

Bulma nodded, eyeing the two of them suspiciously. "I swear you two are like children sometimes."

"Children with alcoholic beverages, mother." Trunks mused, holding up his can. "Do you want one?"

"I'm sure you could use it after the day you've had?" Pan mentioned, sliding an unopened can toward her. Bulma eyed it, then the two of them, she put her hands flat on the table, rising.

"No, no, it's okay, I think I'll just head to bed. You two kids have fun and try not to stay up too late… And be sure to properly clean up. The table is sticky." Bulma announced, grabbing her purse and heading toward her room that she shared with her husband. She paused, backtracking, "is your father in bed or our back?"

Trunks and Pan answered in unison, "out back." Bulma raised a hand to her forehead, grumbling something about Saiyans and their weird obsession with training at all hours of the day and night. They heard her head out toward the back and not even fifteen minutes later was she returning with her husband in tow. The two of them chuckling.

.

* * *

.

 **AN** : I know it's been almost a full two years since I put this story on a mini hiatus, but rest assured it is backup and running. Hope you enjoyed chapter six. I didn't sleep on iota, and now have to get ready for work. Yay. Look out for chapter seven next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN** : Thank you for the reviews. :D

.

* * *

.

Ignite

Chapter Seven

.

* * *

.

"Hey." She stirred underneath her sheet, feeling an invasive poke to her ribs every time the offending voice projected itself into her dream. "Hey." She groaned, swatting away whatever it was. "So, if you're not getting up, does that mean I can have this?" The disembodied voice spoke again. She rolled to her side, her blanket turning with her to expose creamy skin, her tank top had hiked up ribcage, she draped an arm over her eyes to shield the onslaught of light as consciousness bubbled to its surface. "Oh, you're awake now…" It trailed off. She let out another groan, forcing herself to roll over to face the voice, begrudgingly opening one eye at a time. Sleep crusted eyes stared at the intruder. _Uncle?_ With a huff, she closed her eyes, snuggling into her pillow, desperate to return to the land of sleep.

"We can't have that now." Without warning her sheet flew off of her, exposing her to the light chill in her room. She tried fighting for her warmth, losing her battle, she sat up, eyes still closed. Stifling a yawn, rubbing sleep from her eyes, she set upon her early morning target.

"Seriously uncle? What time is it? Why are you here so early?" Pan protested, unable to stop another yawn from escaping past her lips.

"It is 6:30AM, and we have a session." Her uncle announced, hands on hips, he had discarded her blanket off onto the other side of her bed. He saw that she was about to drop back onto her bed, reaching out, he caught her. Instead of doing what a normal uncle would, like wait for her wake up, he tossed her over his shoulder and headed for the guest bathroom closest to her room. Pan's eyes were wide open now, she protested in his grip, telling him she could get ready on her own. He ignored her and continued on his conquest, entering the bathroom after locating it, he made a beeline for the shower first, with a struggling Pan he turned on the water to freezing cold and tossed her into it fully clothed in her PJs still. A slew of swear words emitted from her. Goten covered his ears as he stepped away. Pan paused in her verbal onslaught, head turning to the shower dial, she turned to a more comfortable temperature.

Goten left, he returned with clothes for her to change into along with a towel, he didn't open the bathroom door all of the way, he set them in the basket by the door just as he heard the water shut off. He closed the door to avoid seeing something he would later regret. When he turned around, he saw Trunks _and_ Bra coming down the hall.

"Goten?" Bra tilted her head, when had he gotten there and what was he doing? She was thinking his presence was actually kind of suspicious. "What on Earth are you doing here so early?"

He grinned sheepishly as he took in her casual attire, she was wearing a silk tank top without a bra and matching short shorts, her hair down in a loose scrunchie off of her shoulder. He glanced to Trunks, "hey man, happy birthday!"

"Oh hey, thanks." Trunks eyed him, and was about to also question why he was in their house so early as well, just as the bathroom door swung open to a fully dressed Pan in her training gear. "Good morning Pan. How'd you sleep?"

Her onyx eyes slid over Trunks, he had an amusing case of bed head going on and was still shirtless like the night before, but appeared to be in more comfortable bottoms, grey jogging sweats. Next she looked over to his sister and saw what she was wearing, out of curiosity she glanced to her uncle to see who he was looking at, it wasn't her, but Bra. "Good morning…" Pan started, stepping out, pulling back her arm and slamming her fist into her uncles arm. "I was sleeping just fine, until _he_ dropped me into a cold shower." Her uncle staggered forward, rubbing his arm, "and now I am going go kick his ass for it." Without additional pleasantries she stalked toward the back of the house.

"Okay then… So, why?" Bra asked, confused still. She crossed her arms over her chest as Goten's onyx eyes slid over to her, suddenly self conscious of what she was wearing, especially without a bra.

"Pan's been missing a few of her training sessions, so as punishment she must do them this morning." Goten grinned, as if he was victorious and hadn't angered a sleeping bear. Turning on his heel he followed the venomous energy in the same direction. Trunks and Bra exchanged a look of concern, not for Pan of course, she could handle anything her uncle could throw at her, but for her uncle, because they knew he was doomed.

"Go watch them, let me change and I will come too." Bra said as she turned on her heel, bounding back toward her room. Trunks nodded, silently hoping this morning would go smoothly, it was after all his birthday.

.

* * *

.

By the time Trunks had made it outside at leisurely pace, the two Son family members were already going at it. Ki balls were being shot at an amazing speed toward the young woman, who with her speed either avoided the attacks, or deflected the orbs back at the producer of them. Goten would either dodge as well, or also deflect them back. Trunks watched as Goten fizzed out of view to reappear behind Pan, he went to grapple her, she pivoted her position, grabbing her uncles shirt and tossing him over her shoulder. For the next five minutes Goten rorated from direct attacks to distance attacks, occasionally throwing in a new move to test Pan's reflexes. Trunks watched Pan closely, noting that in the time it took Goten to rearrange his attacks, Pan was already a step ahead of him, predicting his movements before he even made them. At one point, Pan found enough time to discard her outer training clothes as that she was in a sports bra and her weighted pants. He felt his heart skip a beat in his chest as he watched her even more intently than before.

"Pan's winning isn't she?" Appeared Bra, startling Trunks, his voice lost in his throat as he watched Pan's chest bounce with every movement, instead he nodded his head. "That's my girl!" Bra cheered loudly.

Goten frowned as yet another attack had failed, he had figured it out that Pan knew him too well. A spontaneous thought came to him, he disappeared as Pan sent a whirlwind of ki balls at him. Pan paused, looking in all directions until she calmed her breathing, allowing her senses to clear, a new wave of energy surged past her, she barely dodged it. Her head whipped toward the two onlookers, Goten stood next Bra, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she saw Bra's reaction, a combination of excitement and disgust because he sweating, and that was one thing she knew Bra disliked. Which was why Bra didn't dive into training the way Pan did. Pan shook her head, she had been distracted, that was so like her uncle, such an underhanded trick. If _he_ was there, then _who_ sent that powerful burst at her. Dark eyes noticing Trunks was no longer there, he was her new opponent. _Oh good. I owe him for last night._ Pan dodged a fist that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, she grabbed his wrist and launched him over her shoulder.

An instinctive reaction, one that Trunks had been counting on, to stop the attack, he slipped his wrist around, gripping her own wrist, he had caused the defensive move to stop, and now they were locked in power struggle, each standing firmly on the ground. To the naked eye, it looked like they were just holding hands, but to a trained eye, they would be able to tell that it was a fight between their strength and auras. Pan knew Trunks had the upper hand, as he had achieved Super Saiyan at a very young age in both timelines. She had met Future Trunks a handful of times over the years, both versions of him were similar in the way they fought. She membered training with Future Trunks on a couple of his visits to their timeline when she was in middle school and in high school. Trunks saw Pan's lips twitch upward. He didn't like that grin.

She licked her lower lip, curling her bottom lip between her teeth, and she felt him weaken. That was all it took, that one moment of distraction for her to slam her knee into his gut. Trunks broke their embrace and stumbled backward, a hand going to his abdomen. "That was a dirty trick."

Bra and Goten winced for Trunks' pain, that had to have hurt, even if they were just sparring, the wounds they sustained made them stronger overall.

"In a fight for life or death, there is no such thing." Pan declared, taking her fighting stance.

"She has a point!" Goten interjected, "remember all those times when we were kids, we also used dirty tricks to defeat the bad guys." Bra raised her brow in question, Goten explained a few of their shenanigans.

"Not helping, Goten." Trunks stated flatly, "we had to in order to survive." He added, taking his stance as well.

"And if this was one of those situations of survival, anything would go, yes?" Pan questioned, inclining her chin and raising her brows simultaneously, adding to her point.

Trunks grunted, he hated to admit, that yes it would be true, but they weren't in a life or death situation, which was about to point out, until he felt a surge of power emit from the training chambers. Both Trunks and Pan knew who it was. Pan was the first to comment, "your wife is going to be pissed if she knew you snuck out to resume your training."

Vegeta sneered at Pan's remark, not denying that she was probably right.

"Your secret is safe with me!" Pan cooed, all the while keeping her attention on his son.

Vegeta grunted in response, instead of entering his house, he stayed to watch their mock battle. "Your dads watching now, better not disappoint." Her taunts didn't fall on deaf ears. Vegeta grinned at her remark, if there was one of the Son family he disliked the least it was this girl. She showed so much potential for being only a quarter Saiyan. The girl never let that stop her from training with them, even if she knew how different their power levels were. He knew she preferred a challenge, a quality she got from her grandfather Goku. Her competitive nature stemmed from her mother Videl. Her strong sense of justice came from her father Gohan. Out of all the family members, her grandfather Hercules was most useless, he wasn't fond of the man, especially since he was so weak. Vegeta studied Pan's form, she fought like Piccolo, the Namekian who often had taken Pan on training journeys, much like what he had done for Gohan when he was a child.

A memory came to him, from when Pan was just a little girl and she had entered the fighting tournament and how her opponent misjudged her, it was his downfall, because as young as she was, she was so much stronger than either of her parents, even though she had yet to achieve Super Saiyan. His attention fell on the pair of young adults as they each rose their power levels, she matched his sons levels with ease, and in a moment the two disappeared. Reappearing every few seconds to clash together. Him and Goku's youngest son, Goten were able to follow the two of them with ease, his daughter however was struggling to keep up with just sensing where they would be. There was no doubt in his mind that his daughter had potential, but she would never do anything about it no matter how hard he pushed her to train with him. She took after her mother far too much, and definitely had her mother's temper.

"What's going on?" Vegeta froze that the sultry voice, he half turned to see his wife emerge from the patio doors. He wasn't sure if he was in trouble or not, if there was one person on this planet, no, in this universe he feared, it was his wife. "Oh, there you are Vegeta."

"Hey Mrs. Briefs!" Goten turned around to greet her.

"You're here too Goten…" She turned to see Bra standing next to him, "Bra you too?" Bulma's thin brow raised in question, as she scanned the backyard, not just the ground, but the sky as well. Seeing blips of sparks shew knew what was going. Trunks and Pan were going all out to impress Vegeta, her eyes slid over to her husband, drying sweat on his spandex, she felt her temple twitch, "honey, were you training?" In that moment Vegeta knew he was done for, she noticed.

"Oh no mom, that was me." Bra stated, half turning to see her moms skeptical gaze. "I accidentally tripped and spilled my water on dad." Vegeta taken aback, glanced at his daughter who was covering for him.

"Yeah, Mrs. Briefs, it was the funniest thing." Goten continued, not looking at Vegeta, who was now glaring at the young man. His sheepish grin returning, as he shifted to the other side of Bra, to avoid his wrath.

Bulma unsure if they were telling the truth dropped the matter. Shrugging it off. "Oh-kay. Well, I have to head into the office, there was an issue with one of the products." Bulma was just turning to leave, as Vegeta reached out for her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him. Bulma caught off guard, mistook his actions, and placed a kiss on his cheek. A thud behind her startled her. She twisted in her husband;s embrace to see her son flat on his back between her and Bra. Bulma looked over to Pan who was hovering in her spot, powering down. One hand on her hip, the other giving a thumbs up to her onlookers. Pan dropped to the ground and bounded over toward them.

"Sorry Mrs. Briefs! Hey Trunks, are you okay?" She squatted over him, poking his chest. She felt this as scene was familiar somehow; recalling the other day where she did something similar to one of the new kids at the college dojo. She looked up to Vegeta, "he'll live sir."

Outwardly Vegeta frowned at Trunks' defeat, inwardly he admired how strong Pan had been getting. Vegeta released his wife to let her go to work, he crossed his arms, following his wife inside.

:"Oh Pan! I can't believe you're that strong, You even beat my brother." Bra smiled widely, stepping to Pan and hugging her as she rose to her feet.

"It was a close match." Trunks groaned, sitting upright. Nursing the back of his head.

"Sure it was." Pan disagreed with him. "If I had stripped down to just my spandex, you wouldn't have stood a chance." She inclined her head, her ego getting the better of her.

"Lets go again then." Trunks hopped up onto his feet, brushing himself off.

Pan started to strip out of her weighted training gear, each garment thudding into the ground, crushing the ground, creating mini craters. Bra squeaked when the first fell, leaping backwards toward Goten. Trunks regretted his decision immediately, not because of her training gear, but, because when she was in her spandex pants, it would hug each and every single curve she had from the waist down. His jaw dropped as she began to shimmy out of her pants, she wasn't even doing it seductively, in Trunks' vision it like she was. He sucked in a breath as she cast her weighted pants aside, they did the same thing as her boots, wristband and sash had done to the earth. Trunks couldn't stop his blue orbs from wandering over her curves, he swallowed hard. "Y-you know, nevermind, let's do this another time."

"What are you, chicken?" Pan teased, had on hip, his eyes followed her hand, then they dipped to her navel, then further down. Pan felt his eyes on her, she looked down self consciously, _oh right, this wouldn't be a fair fight._ Pan shrugged, picking up her clothes and walking past him. "Whatever, Trunks, I'll kick your ass again another day. One birthday beating per year, I guess." She grinned wickedly as she entered the house.

Bra snickered and Goten stood confused in his spot. "How could you lose to my niece? I'm mean seriously man, you're supposed to be stronger than even me." Bra glanced at Goten, slipping her hand around his arm coyly.

"You wouldn't understand Goten," she patted his arm, as she gestured for them to go inside, "after all she is your niece, so you wouldn't see Trunks' disadvantage."

Goten cocked a brow, "disadvantage?" He followed her lead.

Trunks stood there, unable to defend himself, because it was true. He wouldn't know how to even explain to Goten as to why exactly Pan would be advantageous over him. He couldn't tell his best friend that he had a thing for his niece, he wouldn't approve, especially with their age gap. It's like if Goten found his sister or Marron attractive, he couldn't just describe nonchalantly. Trunks raised his eyes to the sky, hoping that there weren't going to be anymore surprises that would cause his heart to falter, like seeing Pan in her spandex. He followed the two of them in, kicking a wristband with his foot, he picked it up, feeling the weight of it, _wow that is heavy, Bra certainly wouldn't be able to pick this up normally_. He thought about it, if she had taken everything off and fought him for real, he worried that Pan would be right, that she would win without much difficulty. The weight of that one wristband reminded him of when Goku wore similar weighted ones during all of his years of training. Trunks shuddered as he entered his house.

.

* * *

.

Back in her room after her quick shower to get the sweat off, she dressed in a pair of back cargo pants, her trademarked black combat boots, a white spaghetti strapped tank top and a grey off the shoulder sweater, she tied her hair up into a bun, then undid it, brushing it out and leaving it down. She slid the hair tie onto her wrist just in case. Feeling satisfied she left her room, not before grabbing her wallet. She headed to Bra's room, knocking twice before entering. "Hey Pan." She heard her name being called from Bra's bathroom. Pan plopped onto the lush comforter on her large bed.

"Marron called, she wants us to meet her downtown, to help her out with plans for tonight." Plan laid backward on the soft fabric, it felt like it was enveloping her. Bra emerged from the bathroom his a a short white, purple and black dress with knee high boots, and a matching purple headband. Pan snorted at her attire. Sitting upright.

"Maybe you should wear something more practical, if we're helping her out that is." Pan chuckled, heeled boots were definitely not the right choice, nor was a short skirt. "Impractical as ever, Bra."

Bra frowned at her friend, she looked down at her attire, what was wrong with it? She couldn't see it from Pan's view. Any occassion to doll up was definitely worth it. "I think I look fine. Besides, if there's any heavy lifting, you got it right?"

Pan rolled her eyes, "yeah, I guess."

"Okay, let's head out then." Bra pulled Pan up off of the the bed, heading out of the house, to downtown.

.

* * *

.

 **AN** : Alrighty, two chapters within one day… Less of a jerk for this chapter, depending on how you look at it. :) Look forward to chapter eight!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Woo chapter eight. Enjoy. :)

.

* * *

.

Ignite

Chapter Eight

.

* * *

.

A blonde was waving them down while standing next to what looked like a shady abandoned warehouse. Pan was skeptical and was already on edge, while Bra and her had headed downtown, she frequently felt as if she was back to being watched. Though, each time she would turn around to find the offending gaze, she'd find none and the feeling would go away for awhile, only to return at some point. She'd given up searching with her eyes, instead she'd feel the power level out, whoever it was, they were keeping their level low as to blend into the crowd. Bra, on the other hand seemed awfully chipper as they approached the warehouse. "Hey Marron, is the place we went to that one time?" Bra asked Marron as after they hugged, Pan waved to Marron as her best friend and the blond spoke, Pan picking up on a few things, it was obvious now that Bra had been here before, it sounded like there had been some kind of party and they had bailed when drugs were being passed around and the guys' were getting out of hand. Pan thought about, she vaguely remembered Bra telling her about how they left their dates there, because they were high on some new drug that was popular with high school kids. Pan was okay with Marron when she wasn't around, because Marron could use Ki, and she could also fly, though she preferred not too. Though, that seemed to be the cap of her abilities, after all her parents were a reformed android and a human. Bra is naturally stronger than Marron, because of her own bloodline, though often doesn't care to use her power, unless she absolutely has to.

"Pan this way." Bra called, Pan looked up, she hadn't realized she'd stopped walking. Picking up her pace, she followed closely behind the two young women, Pan was quiet while the two of them talked. Entering through a side door, she closed it behind her and entered into darkness. Allowing her eyes to adjust, she called out toe Bra and Marron, though, they did not answer her. She felt a wave of unease settle around her, as if this situation right. There shouldn't have been any way whoever was her knew of Marron, hell, her and Marron were barely considered friends, more like Marron only called on her if she needed something from her. Pan could easily count on one hand the amount of times Marron called her directly, and that's for knowing her for the last two decades of her life. Pan's known Marron since she was a baby, same with Bra. For some reason, the two never quiet clicked as friends, but Bra and Marron got along splendidly. Pan shook her head, she was getting off track. She didn't need to, but did so anyway, she closed her eyes to get a feel for the area, to sense if Bra or Marron were close by. It shouldn't be too hard right? A couple of minutes have gone back, and nothing alerted her to the presence of the young women. This was definitely getting weirder for her. She tried again, and again until a faint power could be felt ahead of her, opening her eyes, she adjusted, she could see silhouettes of tables and what looked like machinery, brows drawing downward, she didn't like how this felt. Because, it felt all too familiar from when she was a kid in middle school, from a time where she had been kidnapped. She had been drugged, which had been she wasn't able to escape right away, her captor did things to her, she shuddered against the dark blanket around her. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she pressed on. Placing her hands out, she felt for any type of surface. Cool metal, solid wood, fragile glass, she was able to tell them apart. A memory slipped across her vision, she remembered doing this exact same thing once she become conscious enough to walk around what seemed like a laboratory of some kind back then. She hadn't been able to use her abilities, as if her Saiyan blood was being suppressed somehow. She also remembered managing to escape the facility with wits and her human capabilities. She swore to herself, that she would never feel helpless like that every again.

 _Crash._

Pan's head whipped so hard to her left, that she felt dizzy for a second, using the nearest solid object to steady herself. Weird, it felt different than what she'd touched before. This had heat radiating off of it, and it felt firm under her touch. Instinctively Pan jumped back, positioning herself to into a fighting stance. Just because she couldn't see, didn't mean she couldn't defend herself. "Who are you?" She heard herself ask, in a braver voice than she felt.

Silence on their end.

Pan didn't sense anything from what stood there. Against her better judgement she formed a single ki ball and it's glow showed everything within a twenty foot radius, including what stood before her. Her eyes narrowed, " _you_." The figure looked down at her, thought it did not move. "I _won't_ go back there."

"Won't go back where, Pan?" Pan jumped, startled, she wasn't standing in the dark room with _him_ in front of her anymore. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." She recognized the voice, in fact the area they were in was well lit, against the far wall to the left, she Marron chatting with a suspicious looking man, smoking from a tobacco pipe next crates that said _DO NOT SMOKE,_ or _KEEP AWAY FROM FIRE_. Pan, still shaken from what she'd experienced looked at her friend. She hadn't told anyone what had happened to her, not even her parents knew.

Rolling her shoulders, "ah, yeah, it just feels like I've been here before Where are we anyway?" Shaking off her eerie feeling.

Bra eyed her quizzically, not believing her friend, but going with it regardless, because she couldn't very well question her, when she knew she wouldn't be truthful. Instead, Bra turned toward Marron, speaking over her shoulder, "this warehouse is known for hosting huge parties, and that guy over there is one of Marron's hook ups for special products. We used to come here a lot back in the day." Bra was smiling fondly at a memory.

Pan gave a silent nod, then gave the place another once over, finding nothing notably out of place.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She heard Bra ask with concern.

"Oh yeah, totally." Pan swished her hand in front of her as if it was no biggie. Stepping next to her long term best friend, she asked what the products were, Bra had been very cryptic about what it could be, never giving a straight answer. Pan came to the conclusion it was probably illegal. _Trunks is gonna have one hell of a party, I guess._

As if his ears were burning, her phone buzzed, revealing a text from Trunks. _Hey, when are you two coming back? Goten says he wants to get me a keg, he wants to know if you two plan on drinking, ask Marron too. I heard you're with her._ Eyeing her phone, he knew she wasn't on the best friendship status with Marron. Weird.

She punched in her response, _Honestly, I don't know. Marron has us a this shady looking warehouse and Bra seems perfectly happy here._

 _Bzzt._ A response. _Warehouse? Where? Why?_

 _Bzzt._ Another response before she could even type out what she wanted to say, pressing the backspace to delete what she'd be relying with, to read the next text from him. _Wait, the one downtown? Near the coffee shop we used to frequent when you were in high school?_

Pan raised a brow, noting that he had a weird memory. She typed back, _yeah, that's the place, or this_ is _the place. I am just going to point this out now, that you're probably going to have a badass birthday._ And send.

"Is that my brother?" Bra asked, trying to peer over her shoulder to take a look at the screen.

"Yup. Your brother would like to know if you want on drinking tonight and to ask Marron if she is too.. Could you ask her?" Pan looked from Bra to Marron, as she was heading back with a small crate in her arms.

"Yes, and no, you ask." Bra retorted, an amused expression crossing her features.

Sighing heavily, Pan waited for Marron to get closer. "So, um, Marron, Trunks and uncle Goten want to know if you'll be drinking tonight? Uncle Goten wants to get a keg."

Marron nodded, then speaking, "hell yeah, _this_ and _that_ , man this is gonna be one hell of a night." Pan wasn't sure how she felt about Marron's phrasing, or how she felt that she directly spoke to her. Either way, she punched her response back to Trunks.

 _We're all drinking tonight and probably doing something illegal too._

By the time the ladies got out of the warehouse and headed out onto the streets, Marron invited both Pan and Bra back to her house, so they could carpool over. Bra and Pan glanced at each other, sharing a sly smile. "We flew here." Bra said, a haughty air about her as she spoke.

"What you can _fly_ , Bra? Where did that happen?" Marron asked, bewildered.

"Pan, Goten and Trunks have been teaching me." She looked proudly over to Pan.

"You're a great teacher Pan, no wonder the guys over at the dojo fawn over you all of the time." Marron said, her compliment caught both of the girls off guard. Both of them even stopped walking and giving a similar expression of confused and shocked.

"Come by me again?" Pan asked, "did you just compliment me? Of your own volition?"

Marron nodded, as if it were the most normal thing to do. "Yes. We may not get along very well, but I do pay compliments where they are needed."

Unsure of how to respond, Pan gave her a curt nod and the three of them continued walking toward Marron's car. "So, I guess I'll be driving then?" Marron asked. Bra nodded eagerly, she didn't like flying over here in her dress and felt she should have listened to Pan earlier.

.

* * *

.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Bra announced as she pushed open the doors leading to the foyer. Marron paused outside their house, she turned to Pan.

"Should we have stopped at your apartment for a change of clothes?" She inquired.

"No need, I actually don't live there anymore. Due to reasons, I live here now." Pan said, lacing her fingers behind her back, walking ahead. Marron stood stock still.

"What?" She finally managed, rushing to keep up. " _You_ live _here_?"

"Yes, I moved in earlier this week. It made sense, since I am basically here everyday already." Pan established nonchalantly. "I have my own room as well." She read what Marron was thinking, her thoughts were along the lines of pervy interaction.

"So, does this mean you and Trunks frequently see each other?" Marron asked, a little jealousy hinted in her question, as they passed down a hall to head toward the Briefs indoor rec center, including an indoor pool and jacuzzi.

As if on quie, "we do." Marron whirled around to see Trunks emerge from what was probably his room. Pan looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Trunks." She greeted. He'd changed into a button down grey dress shirt and black slacks.

"Hey Pan." He saw her outfit and looked down at his own.

"Aw that's cute." Pan, Trunks, and Marron looked ahead to see Bra had stopped.

"What is?" Pan asked, feeling like her words were a sudden trap.

"You two match." Bra's smile grew wide when Pan and Trunks did a double take.

"We do!" The two laughed in unison. Trunks stepping up to Pan to wrap his arm around her shoulder playfully. "You're totally a copycat." Trunks teased.

"Lies, I left the house wearing this hours ago, if anything you are the one who is copying me." Pan retorted, playfully poking him in the chest.

Marron fell in step behind them, a frown crossing her lips and her brow narrowed at the sight. Bra noticed Marron's glare at the two Saiyan hybrids, she waited for them to pass, and slipped her arm across Marron's shoulders to not make her feel left out.

"So, what time are starting?" Pan asked Trunks, removing his arm, so that they could walk normally, and so that she could stop feeling as if someone behind her were glaring daggers at her.

Trunks grinned, "we could start now. Mom and dad said they won't come over to this side of the house."

"Oh! Isn't the rec center also soundproof now, so we won't disturb your parents?" Pan asked, remembering a couple of years back where Trunks and Pan had gotten into a heated game of table tennis and were so loud that Vegeta came down just to tell them to shut up.

"Yes it is. We wouldn't want another one of those situations to happen again." Trunks chuckled.

Marron whispered into Bra's ear, asking what they were talking about, feeling excluded. Bra told her about the match, and the stern talking to they got from her dad. He'd been a foul mood all day, and their match had been the icing the cake. "Oh! Cake!" Bra exclaimed suddenly, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. "We can't have a shindig without cake!"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Uncle Goten said he had it covered." Pan held up her phone as she spoke.

"When did he say that?" Bra asked.

"While you and Marron were taking an extra long time in the bathroom, touching up your faces and hair." Pan announced, as if saving the day.

"I didn't know you liked cake that much?" Goten appeared from around the corner. "Had I known, I'd have made you more." Bra jumped and squealed at his sudden appearance.

"What is with everyone jumping out from around corners today? Sheesh, you're going to give me a heart attack before the end of the night, I swear." Bra had removed her arm from Marron's shoulders, bringing a hand to her chest, and the other fan herself from fright.

"My bad…" Goten started, then saw Marron and waved her over. Marron strolled over to him, passing Trunks and Pan on the way, "so did you get it it?" They could all hear him, he wasn't being as quiet as he probably should have been.

"Of course!" Marron exclaimed, revealing a box in her arms. "I always come through with the goods!"

"Hell yeah! This is gonna be great!" Goten leered past Marron, "Trunks, prepare for a wild night!"

Trunks cocked his head to the side, "you said something similar, didn't you?"

"Mhm… I don't know what's in the box though." Pan stated.

"I do!" Bra exclaimed as she looped arms with Pan. "Trust me, it will be fine."

Pan rolled her eyes, "I'm sure it will be." She said dryly. "Anywho, I will be right back." Pan slid her arm out of Bra's, and stepped around past a planter that was in the hall, heading in the opposite direction of the rec center, toward Bra's room. Upon entering Bra's room, she headed for the closet, floating up, she grabbed a nicely wrapped box and floated back down. Once she had the item in question, she bounded back downstairs to join the festivities.

As she strolled down the hall, she paused, looking over her shoulder, realizing that the feeling that someone had been lurking from the shadows had stopped once she entered the house. Yet, when she was in her room, it felt as if she was still being watched, though not when she was in other parts of the house. Finding it weird, she decided she'd explore on her own later to test her theory. Straightening her back, and rolling her shoulders back, pushing her plan to the back of her mind, she walked a few more doors down, before opening a large wooden door, and entering, her uncle had set up the keg with a tap already attached. Marron and Goten were going through the box she'd gotten from that weird guy, pulling out small containers, Pan closed the door behind her. "I'm back, here Trunks. Happy birthday." She handed Trunks the gift wrapped box and then plopped down next to Bra who handed her a cup of beer. "Thanks." She watched Trunks study the told him not to shake it, because he was about to do exactly that.

"Can I open it?" Trunks questioned, Pan raised her brow. "Right, dumb question." Pan nodded, as if it were obvious. "Don't agree with me." Pan stuck her tongue out at him. He began to unwrap it, and he pulled out a Dragonball, he turned his head to her, jaw dropped. "H-how did you find this and why are you giving it to me?"

"Let's just say that you have dreams you want to achieve and what I want, Shenron cannot grant. As for how I got it, well, your mom gave me an old model of the Dragonball tracker and apparently this actually happened to be near where me when I was someplace I probably shouldn't have been by." Pan explained vaguely, "anyway, happy birthday, I know you can't do much with the ones you have, so maybe we'll go on a trip and find the rest someday."

Trunks' jaw dropped, he put the Dragonball back in the box, setting it under the table, he moved to sit next to her, then proceeded to wrap his long arms around her in a tight embrace, burying his face into her neck, "thank you…" He whispered to to her. She stroked his back, smiling that he liked his gift.

Bra nudged Pan in the ribs, "you should have given him that last, now the rest of our gifts will look less well planned."

Pan grinned, and Trunks released her, he rested his forehead against hers and thanked her once more, before settling back into the couch. She caught a whiff of his cologne, this was the same scent he had on at Shimmer's nightclub. The scent suited him, it was earthy and spicy. Pan took a long sip from her cup. Bra gave her gifts to Trunks next, when had she gone to get them? Pan wondered, or did she bring them down here before Pan had gone up to her before leaving earlier. Pan shrugged. Trunks hugged Bra, kissing the top of her head. Goten announced the keg and cake were his gifts, and Marron said the contents of the box were her gift.

Trunks looked around at his friends, smiling warmly as he drank from his cup. "I have some of the best friends a man could ask for."

"You sure do." Pan agreed, clicking her cup with his, the contents sloshing out of their cups and onto their laps. Sharing a laugh, she rose to her feet, "who wants to go drink and chill in the jacuzzi?"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **AN** : So, I have totally been up for 39 hours… I also have to be up for work at 3:15a tomorrow, so I hope you enjoyed three chapters in a row for updates. And now, I shall take my leave to try and sleep for the next three hours. Who knows maybe I will write more after work tomorrow, I seem to be on a roll. :D


End file.
